BACK TO THE FUTURE!
by yolapeoples
Summary: Harry has just found the mirror Sirius gave him and hopes to communicate with his dead godfather once more, but what happens when the mirror transports him back to 1977 and he runs into the teenager Marauders? Complete chaos, that's what! Please R&R!
1. To Find a Friend

"Harry pulled some crumpled robes out of the very bottom of his trunk and, as he did so, noticed a badly wrapped package lying in the corner of it. He could not think it was doing there. He bent down, pulled it out from underneath his trainers, and examined it.

He realized what it was within seconds. Sirius had given it to him just inside the door of twelve Grimmaud Place. _Use it if you need me, all right?_

Harry sank down onto his bed and unwrapped the package. Out fell a small, square mirror. It looked old; it was certainly dirty. Harry held it up to his face and saw his own reflection looking back at him.

He turned the mirror over. There on the reverse side was a scribbled note from Sirius.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other._

_If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

And Harry's heart began to race. He remembered seeing his dead parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago. He was going to be able to talk to Sirius again, right now, he knew it -

He looked around to make sure there was nobody else there; the dormitory was quite empty. He looked back at the mirror, raised it in front of his face with trembling hands, and said, loudly and clearly, 'Sirius.'

His breath misted the surface of the glass. He held the mirror even closer, excitement flooding through him, but the eyes blinking back at him through the fog were definitely his own.

He wiped the mirror clear again and said, so that every syllable rang clearly through the room, 'Sirius Black!'" (_Author's Note 1_)

And then, everything happened.

**-Harry Potter theme music plays in background-**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic  
****By Yolapeoples  
****(I own nothing.)**

A blinding light blurred Harry's vision and he could have sworn the room was spinning.

Finally, disoriented and confused, everything stopped and grew quiet. He quickly looked around to see that he was still standing in his own dormitory at Hogwarts. What had all that been about?

Taking a slower second look at the room, Harry noticed that something was very wrong. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but something was definitely different about this room then before…not to mention that his trunk was nowhere in sight.

Harry heard the door open behind him.

"Hey, Prongs! Look: I know I messed up your chances with Lily today, but that's no reason to sulk up here all-"

Standing in front of him was none other than Sirius Black… but a _young_ Sirius Black… as in _7__th__ year _young Sirius Black (which technically was older than Harry, but much younger than the Sirius Harry knew). Harry couldn't move. He just stood there in shock.

"Wait! You're not Prongs!!" said the young Sirius.

"Uh…" was all Harry managed.

"Who are you?!"

"Uh…"

Sirius was losing interest and began rummaging through an open trunk over on one side.

"Fine. Don't tell me who you are, but you look a whole lot like Prongs. What are you doing up in our dormitory anyway?"

"Your…dormitory?" said Harry before fainting and collapsing on the floor.

"Hmph. Nice guy."

* * *

"Earth to…uh…person thing."

"What?" said Harry groggily as he opened his eyes. He saw the young Sirius hovering over him.

"AH!" yelled Harry, standing up as quick as physically possible. Sirius just blinked at him.

"Now, this isn't some kind of joke and you're really just Prongs in disguise, is it? Because if it is, you have to do more than change your eye color and your height."

"Prongs?" muttered Harry unconsciously. _Wait. That's not me, that's…_

"Earth to Nut-Job!" said Sirius, waving his arms around in the air, "You're not too good at paying attention, are you?"

"Where am I? … When am I?"

"Hogwarts, 1977?" tried Sirius.

"WHAT?!"

"Hmm. Yes, I think that's about right, Nut-Job." said Sirius, scratching the top of his head.

"Will you stop calling me Nut-Job?"

"Well, what _am_ I supposed to call you, Nut-Job? It's not like you told me who you are or what you're doing in here. No one 'cept for Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I know the password."

Harry tensed a bit on the inside at the name Wormtail.

"So, what's your name, Nut-Job? Or do I get to keep calling you Nut-Job, Nut-Job?" asked Sirius, but Harry was already debating with himself.

_What's going on?! There's no way I could be in 1977!!_

Well, what about Hermione's time-turner? That worked that one time.

_Yeah, but I don't have the time-turner!! And plus, Sirius is… alive and apparently so is Dad. I can't say who I am. I don't even exist yet… do I??_

The more Harry kept thinking about it, the more it confused him. _I'm going to finally lose it!_

"NUT-JOB!" shouted Sirius, knocking Harry back to reality.

"HUH?!" yelled Harry before regaining his composure, "If I tell you, will you… um… not freak out?"

"I'll try. Don't know if it'll work or not, but you might as well give it your best shot, Nut-Job." said Sirius, sitting in a chair and putting his arms behind his head.

"Okay. My name is Harry Potter." gulped Harry. Sirius just looked at him quizzically.

"What? Are you one of Prongs' relatives or something?"

"Um… sort of."

"Whadduya mean, 'sort of', Nut-Job?"

"HEY! I told you my name." said Harry with an evil glare.

"Right, right. So, whadduya mean, 'sort of', _Harry Potter_?"

"I'm kind of... his son." said Harry, knowing he was going to regret it.

Sirius looked at him in shock and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding, right? Next, are you going to tell me your mother was Lily Evans?"

"Uh…" mumbled Harry.

"You're not kidding, are you?" said Sirius incredulously. Harry shook his head.

"Well, Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Welcome to 1977!" said Sirius joyfully.

There was a short pause before Harry started talking again.

"You actually believe me and don't think I'm crazy?!"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, so I'll accept it. Plus, you look exactly like Prongs AND you have Lily's eyes." shrugged Sirius. Harry grimaced. _How many times have I heard that before?_

"Now, how are we going to hide you?" said Sirius.

"What?!"

"Well, technically your parents… well… let's say Lily hates Prongs' guts… BUT now I _know_ that they'll get together since _you're_ here." said Sirius with a grin.

"Okay…?" said Harry, following… relatively.

"How _did_ you get here anyway?" asked Sirius curiously, straying from the topic on hand.

"I really don't know. I was in my… time and I had your mirror and… I ended up here." said Harry, trying to explain as much as he could.

"Wait. My mirror as in this one?" said Sirius holding up a clean version of the mirror Harry was clutching in his hand (He hadn't really noticed he was holding it 'til now).

"Whoa." whispered Sirius as Harry held up his old mirror.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Harry, "How am I supposed to get back?! I have to get back!"

"You're right. We're going to have to send you BACK TO THE FUTURE!!" said Sirius enthusiastically. Harry blinked. It was weird for him to see Sirius like this. Not just young, but _pre-Azkaban_, _pre-everything_.

"Well, I have no idea what to do, but for now we're going to have to hide you."

"Oh." said Harry, now understanding Sirius' train of thought.

"Argh."

"What now?"

"Well, glamour charms would be the easiest thing, but I suck at them… we'd need someone like-"

"Me?" came a different voice from behind Harry and Sirius.

…**to be continued…**

* * *

_He he he. There it is! Well, I hope you liked it, loved it, hated it, despised it, puked on it, worshipped it, danced because of it, threw your computer out the window because of it, wished you could chop it into bit-size pieces and burn it, laughed while reading it, wish you could read more of it, exploded because of it, went insane because of it, are obsessed with it, decided you're never going to read it again, wished you had written it, want me to change it, think it's unrealistic, think it's funny, swore loudly while reading it, think it has potential, want to throw your computer off a cliff because of it, think it's the best thing since sliced bread or felt anything because of it, good or bad. If you experienced any of those things (or others) because of my story, I would be honored to hear from you. If you didn't, please review anyway!! :D - Yolapeoples_

_Author's Notes:_

_1. Yes, the first part __was__ an exact copy of __Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix__, Chapter 38: The Second War Begins, pages 857-858 (in the American version). So, don't sue me! The whole point was that it was connected to the book so what better way then taking a passage directly from the book? And it was difficult typing that up too; the American books are so big! Okay, I'm done._


	2. To Hide an Identity

**Big thanks to:  
****- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black (the first reviewer),  
****- ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood (your username is awesome, btw!),  
****- Mera-Mera-Ookami (yes, Sirius is meant to be that way! o)  
****- James' Lily Flower,  
****- Piscesfairy,  
****- Charcoal Hunter Winston,  
****Who all reviewed to Chapter 1: To Find A Friend.**

**Big thanks to anyone else who reviewed, added this to your favorites, added it to your alert list, put me as a favorite author or on author alert! You all rock!**

**_Now back to…_**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"REMUS 'MOONY' LUPIN! DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Sirius as he swung around to face… a younger version of… Professor Lupin?!

"Professor Lupin?" said Harry in bewilderment.

"What did you just call him?!" said Sirius at the same time as Remus said, "What did you just call me?"

This was definitely Professor Lupin, but… but… he was much younger, just like Sirius and certainly less worn. His robes were in pretty good condition, contrary to the "present-day" Lupin. But it was definitely him. This was Remus Lupin.

"Professor?" asked Remus.

"Uh…" said Harry.

"You know him??" said Sirius, "WAIT! I never introduced myself and yet you've been telling me all this stuff!"

"You're Sirius Black." said Harry with a shrug.

"This is all so very confusing." said Sirius, leaning against the wall for support.

Harry must of showed more of his worry then he had thought because the younger Remus said, "Don't worry about him." with a small smile.

"OI! PADFOOT! MOONY! YOU GUYS UP THERE?!" came yet another voice from behind the door. Harry heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Sirius and Remus paled.

"IT'S PRONGS!" said Remus.

"Dammit." whispered Sirius under his breath.

"You've got to hide. NOW." said Remus, "If he sees you, who knows what might happen."

"Okay, but where?! There's only one way out and…he's coming that way."

"Here!" said Sirius, flinging something Harry recognized as the Invisibility Cloak at him, "It's an-"

"Invisibility Cloak, I know."

Sirius gaped at Harry in disbelief before Harry disappeared underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"Guys?" The door creaked open and in came… James Potter. Harry felt like he was going to faint again. This was all too much. A young Sirius, a young Remus and a young… DAD?!

"What are you guys up too?" said James seeing the suspicious looks on both Sirius' and Remus' faces.

"Nothing." whistled Sirius.

Harry noticed, despite his confusion, that he was actually seeing his father though. As weird as it was to not exist yet, Harry was finally getting to see what the Marauders were like at Hogwarts before… everything. They were all living happily at Hogwarts, pursuing whatever dreams they had, completely ignorant of the terrible fates that awaited them all. Harry couldn't help but be happy and sad at the same time.

"Hey! Where's my Invisibility Cloak?" asked James as he rummaged through what Harry guessed was his trunk.

"Uh…" said Remus.

"I… uh… hid it!" said Sirius quickly.

"You _hid_ the _Invisibility _Cloak?" said James slowly.

"Uh… yes?" said Sirius, trying to not look at where Harry stood in the corner of the room. James rolled his eyes, but looked quite amused all the same.

"Great, Padfoot. Where'd you put it?" said James.

"I will never tell!" said Sirius, pretending to zip his mouth shut, lock it with a key and throw the key away.

James laughed and caught Sirius in a head-lock.

"You _will_ tell me! My dad gave me that cloak!" said James, rubbing his fist forcefully against the top of Sirius' head.

Sirius yelled, "OW! OW! OW!" while Remus chuckled.

"Fine. Well, I have to go find the Head Girl. See you at dinner WITH the Cloak!" said James as he let Sirius go and walked out the door.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING NAUGHTY!!" yelled Sirius after him.

"Okay. He's gone." said Remus. Harry came out from under the cloak.

"Moony, at the one moment where you _need_ to come up with something intelligent to say, you say 'Uh.'?!" said Sirius, sitting on one of the beds, "Seriously, I had to say I _hid_ the Invisibility Cloak. What kind of idiot actually does that?!"

Harry could tell exactly what Remus was thinking from his face; 'You.' Harry forced himself not to laugh.

"Now, about the glamour charms, how do you feel about being blond?" said Remus suddenly to Harry.

"What?!"

Remus chuckled silently and waved his wand.

"I dub thee… THE NEW AND IMPROVED HARRY!" exclaimed Sirius happily.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" asked Remus. Harry just blinked at Sirius over the top of the mirror where he had been inspected his new appearance.

"Absolutely."

"Wow…just wow."

Sirius, ignoring Remus, continued, "Okay. If anyone asks, you are my cousin who is visiting us."

"Is that _really_ going to work?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Sirius just as Remus was saying, "No."

"WHAT?!" said Sirius, whipping around to face Remus, "For your information, I have a gazillion cousins, half of which look nothing like me and don't even have the same surname!"

"Okay, okay. But how in the world are you going to explain to McGonagall that your 'cousin' came to visit?"

"Wait. McGonagall is a teacher already?!" said Harry.

"Yeah, she teaches Transfiguration. Why?" replied Remus as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh, no reason. She's just… well she's my teacher too."

"This whole time travel thing is so very weird." said Sirius, "…but wait! I must exist in your time too, right? What am I like?!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Remus cut him off.

"No." he said calmly, "It's not good to know too much about our futures. Anything Harry says or does in this time could gravely change things in his time."

"You kill all the fun, Moony." whined Sirius.

"Yes, well, without me you'd probably all be dead."

The last word resonated in Harry's head, bouncing off the walls of his skull and echoing throughout his brain. Sirius _was_ dead in Harry's time. This Sirius didn't know it yet, but he was going to die deep within the Ministry of Magic.

"But, wait! I have to-" exclaimed Harry.

"NO!" said Remus loudly, "I know you're trying to help, but you're going to unravel time and space if we're not careful."

"What about magic, Moony?"

"Magic can't do anything if time and space don't exist, idiot."

"Why must you hurt me so?"

"Aw shut up." said Remus as he slapped Sirius playfully on the head. Harry was definitely not accustomed to hearing this Remus talk, but he and Sirius were definitely the same people.

"Hey! It's almost time for dinner!" said Sirius.

"Should we go?" asked Harry.

"Of course. I am not a very nice person when I am deprived of nutrition."

Remus laughed and said, "Let's go find Prongs."

And so Harry followed them out of the dormitory and to the Great Hall.

* * *

"OI! PADFOOT! MOONY! OVER HERE!" came a voice Harry now recognized as his father's. Harry saw James waving to them from one side of the Gryffindor table as they entered the Great Hall. _This is weird. That's my dad, but at the same time it's not because I don't exist yet._ Harry shook his head. He was just confusing himself more and more.

As Remus and Sirius started making their way over to James, Harry gulped and stepped out to follow them. _Please let this work._

He approached where the three were sitting and Sirius jumped up to introduce him.

"Prongs, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Harry. Harry, this is Prongs, more commonly known as James Potter." said Sirius.

"Hi." said James, smiling as he reached out his hand to shake Harry's. They shook hands and Harry sat down next to Sirius.

"He's staying with me for a while as he too is a runaway, but has nowhere to go as a 5th year so I invited him to stay with us." explained Sirius.

_How does he come up with this stuff on the spot?_ thought Harry.

"Hey guys!" came a squeaky voice from behind.

"Hey Wormtail! I see you've escaped Binn's homework unscathed!" joked James.

Harry shot Peter the most evil glare as he sat down next to James. Peter saw this and was startled and a bit scared. James, not noticing any of this, said, "Oh! Peter, this is Harry. He's Sirius' cousin who'll be staying with us for a while."

"Um. Okay." squeaked Peter quietly. Underneath the table, both of Harry's fists were clenched tight as he tried to control himself from not attacking Pettigrew right then and there.

"_You're the reason my parents and Sirius are dead. You're the reason Voldemort has any power left. You're the reason the Second War is even happening. I hate you. I HATE YOU!_" screamed the angry part of his mind.

In a calmer and more rational part of his mind came the thoughts, "_No. You can't attack him. You're not in your time. He might not even be evil yet. Sirius, Remus and Dad don't even know what he truly is either. They'll think you're insane. There's nothing you can do._"

The angry part of his mind was silent for a moment as the calmer part continued, "_And, if you really want to do something about it, you should try to warn them, but you are NOT going to achieve anything if you beat Peter to pulp, will you?!"_

…**to be continued…**

* * *

_TA-DAH! So, yes, Harry has some issues to work out (but hasn't he always?), Sirius is crazy/hyper, Remus has a pretty loud personality for being Remus, James is completely clueless and Peter is… well, Peter. I can't wait to write more, but before I get to that: Please do review! It makes me happy when I get feedback! (I actually have a purpose in life! (jk)) Huzzah! Okay! See ya! :D - Yolapeoples_


	3. To Survive a Potions Class

**Big high-fives to:  
****- itsasouthernthing,  
****- MeshiGohiku (Nice ideas! Huzzah for Jaws music!),  
****- James' Lily Flower (Since when does Harry **_**not**_** do anything rash? Ha ha ha),  
****- Piscesfairy (thanks so much!),  
****- CwamBeta  
****Who all reviewed for Chapter 2: To Hide an Identity**

**And of course, same for anyone else who reviewed, ****added this to your favorites, added it to your alert list, put me as a favorite author or on author alert! Thanks so much for supporting this story!**

**As for me updating so quickly, I'm on a five-day weekend so I've got a little too much time on my hands. Of course, I **_**should**_** be working on my research papers, but SHHH!! Anyway, I'm updating faster than I usually do so it might not go as fast later on. Just warning you all!**

**Welcome back to…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"Okay. Now we've got some issues." said Remus matter-of-factly. Sirius and the blond headed Harry looked up at him.

"That's great, Moony, but why'd we have to come to the library??" complained Sirius.

"Because I told Prongs I was helping you with your homework so we could talk about the situation we're in at the moment." Harry felt kind of guilty about causing trouble. It was his second day in the past, a Saturday. He had slept in the fifth bed in the Marauders' dormitory. Supposedly, the student who had occupied that bed had been pranked so many times that he ended up demanding a different dormitory by the end of their second year. No one else had ever come to occupy the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Well, technically, you're only a fifth year, but we don't want you interacting with too many people. Who knows what you could do to the future!" said Remus.

"LIGHTBULB!" sang Sirius, "Easy: We get him to come to our classes."

"Yes, it's that simple, Padfoot, to get a fifth year into seventh year classes."

Sirius placed his hand on his chin, registering how that _could_ cause a problem.

"Well, can't we just say he_ needs_ to come with us?"

"Padfoot, it was hard enough to get McGonagall to buy the whole cousin thing!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you understand, Professor!"

"Yes, well, good. Now go on already, Mr. Black." said McGonagall sternly.

"Thank you, Professor!"

* * *

"Wait! She's letting me go to seventh year classes?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yep!" said Sirius, leaning back in his chair. Remus was still in shock.

"Um… Is he going to be okay?" said Harry, indicating how Remus hadn't moved an inch since Sirius had told them the news.

"He'll get over himself eventually."

* * *

"Wait. I thought that Padfoot said you were a fifth year." said a very confused James Potter, "What are you doing in our seventh year Potions class?"

"It's a very long and _annoying_ story." said Remus shortly. James shrugged, "Good enough for me."

The class began and Harry zoned out on what the professor was saying. It's not like he was expected to do much, being a fifth year and all. And what was he going to learn in the past?

Harry looked around the class from where he sat. First, he observed the Marauders.

Remus was taking notes, Sirius and Peter were whispering to each other and James was staring at a redhead a few rows up. _Is that my mum?!_ The last part made him feel relatively awkward. He exhaled deeply.

His gaze eventually found an oddly familiar Slytherin. At first, Harry couldn't quite tell who it was. The boy sat, hunched over his Potions book, scribbling away. He had greasy black hair and a slightly protruding nose, which should have given him away instantly, but still Harry had a hard time connecting the figure with the name. Suddenly, Harry realized who he was looking at.

A younger version of Severus Snape!

Suddenly, there was a crash and Snape found himself on the floor. This caught Harry by surprise until he saw Sirius high-fiving James, his wand in his hand, both laughing hysterically. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his future Potions professor's dilemma.

"That was sweet!" exclaimed Sirius as they walked out of Potions, still laughing at how Snape had stood up, sent a death glare towards the Marauders and then been reprimanded for disturbing the class by the professor. Just then, Snape came out of the Potions room and tried to walk by the Marauders without looking at them.

"Poor wittle Snivelly." said James mockingly. Snape stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking murderous, with his wand in his hand. Harry had a bad feeling and took a couple steps back.

"Aw, Snivelly's got himself a wand!" said Sirius in the same mocking tone as James. Remus sighed and walked towards Harry on the sidelines. For the first time, he noticed Remus' prefect badge when the sunlight reflected off it. This made him realize that his father had a Head Boy badge. Why hadn't he noticed sooner?

"This is not going to go well." muttered Remus, mostly to himself. He looked relatively annoyed at his comrades need to get into trouble. Both James and Sirius had their wands out at this point. A group of students, Slytherin and Gryffindor, were now surrounding them.

Both Snape and James looked like they were about to hex each other, when…

"STOP!" Both James and Snape froze. Sirius looked annoyed at being interrupted. The redhead that Harry had seen James staring at during class had burst through the crowd, looking furious. Being more observant, Harry noticed her Head Girl badge.

"Uh… Lily… um…" started James.

"Save it for someone who cares!" said Lily shortly. James' face went pale.

"I can't believe you! Head Boy or not, that gives you no reason to hex random people! It should actually give you incentive not to do it!" She whipped around to Snape, "And you too! Just because you both have the ability doesn't mean you should!"

Remus tried to hide himself, but it was too late.

"I'm ashamed of you too, Remus! I can't believe you let these two almost kill each other! Some prefect you are!" Remus tensed and tried to smile meekly.

"I can't stand any of you! AND NO, POTTER, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!" At that, she stomped away down the corridor. Harry gulped. His mother was scaaarry.

Snape took one last infuriated look at James before turning and leaving in the opposite direction from where Lily just had. The crowd broke up as students headed to different classes. Remus exhaled and relaxed. Sirius put his wand away begrudgingly. Harry simply stood there, blinking, not really knowing what he should do. James looked like he wanted to hit himself over the head multiple times.

"I wasn't even going to ask." he said quietly.

* * *

_Yeah, so this chapter's pretty short, but I needed to end it here or else it would be weird. But anyway, YAY! Lily finally showed up in the story! I'm happy! And Snape got owned by the Marauders. What did Sirius tell McGonagall in order to get Harry into seventh year classes? I don't know and I'm not sure I want to. Oh! Also, is anyone having a hard time imagining Harry being blond? Because I sure am! :D - Yolapeoples_


	4. To Fix a Problem

**Another round of applause for all those who reviewed:**

**- James' Lily Flower (Yeah. I'm not good at writing stuff about Harry, but I'll get there eventually! Key word being eventually!!)**

**- Mera-Mera-Ookami (what's a good Marauders' era story without it?)**

**- LupinandHarry (Will James find out? That is a very good question indeed -evil laughter- … ignore me…)**

**- itsasouthernthing**

**- Piscesfairy**

**- Someone aka Me**

**And of course, same goes for all who story alerted/author alerted/author fav'ed/story fav'ed or anyone who reviewed and I missed.**

**Confession: I officially suck at math (well, that was obvious long before this as I still haven't memorized my multiplication tables, but hello! Calculators!!). Anyway, that fact's relevant to this story because I can't handle numbers and am therefore a blundering idiot when it comes to dates and times.**** It's now official: This takes place in November-ish of the Marauders' seventh year.**

**Here we go again…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"Lily had to go and ruin all the fun!" said Sirius as the Marauders' and Harry made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. It was still Harry's fourth day in the past, a chilly November Monday. This made the whole time travel thing even weirder since, well, it had been nearly summer.

As they continued to walk, Sirius just wouldn't shut up about Snape and Lily. Remus was doing his best to ignore it. Peter was listening intently. James… well, James was sort of out of it and was acting very distant, not paying attention to what was going on at all.

"Did you see the look on his face though? Snape, when he fell? Priceless!" continued Sirius. Harry just wanted Sirius to stop. He was being annoying.

"Would you just stop?" said James before Harry had the chance to say anything. Sirius looked taken aback. Remus looked at James and Sirius out of the corner of his eyes, pretending that he wasn't listening.

"What do you mean 'stop'?" asked Sirius incredulously as he stopped walking, stopping the whole group.

"Just stop. I'm going for a walk." said James as he turned to walk off to the left. The other boys watched him walk away.

"He seemed depressed." said Remus quietly, but understandingly.

"What was up with him?!" exclaimed Sirius arrogantly as he started to walk towards the Great Hall again, but Harry didn't move.

"You coming?" said Sirius to Harry. Harry just stared at the three boys in front of him. He shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" he muttered to himself, before addressing Sirius louder, "I'm going for a walk too."

"Fine with me." Sirius walked away with Peter on his tail. Remus watched Harry walk away before continuing towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"This is so messed UP!" yelled Harry as he kicked the water. He had walked until he had reached the lake. He sat down against one of the trees and started to think out loud.

"I knew that Sirius hated Snape but this is weird! I mean, he just wouldn't shut up! And Remus wouldn't do anything to stop him! Even when Dad told him to stop, he wouldn't." Harry looked into the depths of the lake. "I'm just so confused…"

"You're Black's cousin, right?" came a voice from behind him. Harry spun around in surprise. There stood the redhead, Lily Evans.

"Um…yes?" said Harry, unsure of what to say. _How much did she hear?!_

"You were with them this morning, weren't you?"

"Yeah… uh… I'm sorry… about what happened"

Lily sighed, "They'll never change. They're both arrogant pricks, Black and Potter that is. I don't know if Remus deserved all that. He's really not all that bad, but I guess I was just frustrated about how he never even tries to stop them… wait. What am I telling you this for?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Harry." He extended his hand.

"Lily." She shook it.

"You know, he's not that bad." _What are you saying? What are you doing? You're altering the time stream!_ yelled the rational part of his mind.

Lily blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Da- I mean James… uh… Potter?"

Lily sighed. "What would you know anyway?"

_More than you know._ "Well, um… I don't know. I mean, we were walking to the Great Hall and he seemed really depressed." _Good going. Quote Remus. That'll work. Jeeze! You shouldn't even be talking to her!!_

Lily blinked at him again, but seemed to absorb what he was saying.

"Well, maybe." She changed the topic, "So, what about you? What were you doing in our class?"

"Uh…" It struck Harry that he couldn't respond to this without lying, "Uh… I gotta go!" And he ran off.

Harry kept running. He looked behind him to make sure Lily wasn't following when he ran directly into...

"You?" said James.

"Uh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

James sighed. "You don't have to tell me. Come on." He motioned for Harry to follow him.

The rational part of Harry's brain was having a field day. _Technically, this would be father-son bonding, wouldn't it? But then again, you don't even exist yet, let alone him knowing he has a son!_

"Do you think she hates me?"

Harry decided to finally act his role as Sirius' cousin who knew nothing of Hogwarts or the Marauders. "That depends who 'she' is."

"Lily." As he said the name, James had a distant look in his eyes.

"Well, no." James snapped back to reality and looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "At least, I don't think so." And he ran off again.

_WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO MY PARENTS AND WHY DO THEY KEEP BRINGING UP WHETHER OR NOT THEY HATE EACH OTHER?? AREN'T I PROOF ENOUGH THAT THEY DON'T??_

Harry finally made it into the Great Hall and spotted Remus. He went and sat down next to him, breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon (which in a way, he had).

"Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes?" said Harry, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing."

"Where's Sirius?"

Remus looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"We're different than you expected, aren't we?" asked Remus.

"No… not really, I guess. I mean, I should have known what to expect. You… well, future you, told me."

Remus smiled as if he expected this of himself.

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just… well, Sirius is arrogant, Mum supposedly hates Dad and you're… well, you're different."

"Okay. I follow up until the part about me."

"I don't know! You're just different! I can't really explain it." tried Harry.

"Something big happens, doesn't it?"

Harry looked at Remus in surprise with a look that said, "You're good." Remus just shrugged.

"Moony?" came two voices simultaneously.

"Hello, Prongs, Padfoot." said Remus before he even turned around. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Look, Prongs. I'm sorry okay. I acted like a downright git." said Sirius, becoming extremely interested in the floor.

"That's okay, Padfoot. It's mostly my fault anyway. Friends?"

Sirius smiled, "You got that right!"

James and Sirius laughed while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, Harry… um… I've gotta go. Stuff's happening tonight, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Remus awkwardly as he got up. Harry understood immediately what he meant. James, Sirius and Harry watched Remus walk out of the Great Hall.

"Its tonight." said James.

"Yup." said Sirius as they both sat down. Sirius' eyes widened as he realized Harry was there. "Uh…" He looked urgently at James.

"Um…" said James.

Harry looked at their panic in confusion until he understood. They didn't know that Harry knew about Remus' being a werewolf. He decided to act stupid.

"Um what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing!" the boys said in unison.

"Okay." replied Harry happily. James and Sirius tried to hide their relief.

* * *

_So, there it is! Chapter 4. I have no idea where this is going. I really don't. I hope it's somewhere good though! That's all I really have to say so tah-tah for now! :D - Yolapeoples_

_Post Scriptum: I'm afraid the whole Great Hall scene might've been cheesy, but the point was to show that they're all really good friends and that Sirius isn't a total jerk (I was afraid I was coming off like that). Please review!! (but no flamies/evil reviews please!!)_


	5. To Screw up Even More

**"Merci Beaucoup" to:**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- Black Dragin**

**- James' Lily Flower**

**- Piscesfairy**

**- LupinandHarry**

**- MeshiGohiku (yeah, I felt kinda like that too. Last chapter was more of a filler than anything else. I feel much better about this chapter.)**

**for all reviewing to the last chapter!! Thank you all so much!!**

**Oh. By the way, I had some fun and put in flashbacks in this one! YAY! And also, I've decided to follow more of Back to the Future's plot! This will all make sense shortly!**

**And now, our feature presentation…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

Night had fallen upon the Hogwarts grounds and Harry lay on his bed in the Marauders' empty dormitory. He sighed as he looked out the window and saw the full moon rise up out of the clouds. _Whoa… third year flashbacks…_

_"Of course I know how to work it; I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."_

_"What's Scabbers got to do with it?" "Everything. Could I see him please?"_

_"An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."_

"_Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."_

_"And that's how we came to write the Marauders' Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."_

_"Believe me. Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."_

_"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!" "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" "You should have realized; if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter." "NO!"_

_"And two of us should be chained to this. Just to make sure." "I'll do it." "And me."_

_"Oh, my - He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"_

_"Leave it to me - RUN!"_

Harry exhaled deeply as he stared at himself in the tarnished surface of Sirius' mirror, the one that had brought him here. With all that had happened, Harry had barely even begun trying to find a way to get back home. To his time. But he had to be able to, right? _Stupid mirror…_

_"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" "There's nothing you can do, Harry -" "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" "It's too late, Harry -" "We can still reach him -" "There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."_

Harry glared at the ceiling and tried to push that memory back into the back of his head. Despite what Remus had said about disturbing the space-time continuum, Harry could help feeling that he could change the future for the better. He could fix everything! Thinking of Remus made Harry realize how painful that must have been to say those things when his last friend had just died…

Harry sighed and sat up on the bed; he had been alone too long. He decided to walk down to the Gryffindor common room, just for the sake of something to do, to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts that filled his head.

"Hi Harry!" came an enthusiastic voice as Harry sat down on the couch. It was Lily. Remembering their last encounter, from which he had gallantly run away from, Harry stammered, "Uh…Hi?"

"What's up?" Harry was relieved; he had expected her to be angry with him or to continue her inquiry.

"Um… nothing really. I mean, the Marauders' had… some stuff to do, so…"

"So, you're not busy?"

"Um, no?"

"Cool! Come with me!" And before Harry could put two and two together, Lily was dragging him by the arm out of the common room.

"W-wait. Where are we going?" asked Harry, completely confused.

"You'll see!" she responded coyly without stopping. This only confused Harry more. _I am soooo lost._

Lily dragged him all the way outside and Harry had a bad feeling down in the pit of his stomach as he remembered something Remus had said a long time ago about the Marauders' full moon night escapades…

_"A thought that still haunts me. And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness."_

Harry grimaced at the thought that this could very easily turn into one of those "near misses". Lily stopped dragging him and turned to him smiling. Harry quickly hid his grimace and tried to smile back.

"Um… should we be out here this late?" asked Harry, trying to find a reasonable excuse to get back inside. Lily blinked at him and pointed to her Head Girl badge.

"We'll be fine."

Lily dragged him over to a bench and they sat down. Harry's eyes, busy scanning the surroundings for the smallest sign of disturbance (not to be paranoid or anything), didn't notice Lily moving closer and closer to him on the bench. He only noticed when her leg bumped into his and his eyes flicked onto her with a questioning look. She just looked at him smiling.

Harry suddenly had a much worse feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could Lily Evans… his _mother_… have a crush on him?! At that thought, he started freaking out. When Lily inched herself even closer, Harry wanted to scream, but controlled himself mildly, by jumping up and running away to the safety of the indoors. When he passed the doors, Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply.

As freaked out as Harry was, he realized he couldn't just let Lily stay out there, probably bound to wonder around the grounds, and perhaps run into werewolf-Remus?! He quickly ran outside.

"Lily! You have to come inside!"

"Okay." she giggled in a way that made Harry want to puke.

"Um…" he said as Lily walked towards him, "Okay, no." He pushed her away as she got a _bit_ too close for comfort, "You're supposed to love D- James!" And with that, Harry retreated once and for all the comfort of the boys' dormitory though sleep didn't seem too welcome.

* * *

"Good morning." grumbled Harry groggily at the Gryffindor table the next day at breakfast.

"What's with you?" said Sirius, filling his plate with food of all kinds. He certainly didn't look as if he had stayed up all night. None of the Marauders' did actually. Not even Remus looked that bad.

"How do you people do it?!" whispered Harry, mostly to himself as he rested his head on the table.

"Force of a habit." replied James without thinking.

There was a second of silence before Sirius, Remus and James all went, "Waaaiiit…" Peter was too busy buttering his toast to pay attention to the conversation.

Harry's eyes widened from where his head lay, face to the table. His head sprung up and he said quickly, "I noticed you guys weren't in the dormitory last night until, I'm guessing, pretty late since I went to sleep pretty late myself. I'm guessing you were busy studying or something?"

Sirius and James exhaled, but Remus looked at Harry questioningly. While Harry was sure James wasn't watching, having engaged in an intense conversation with Sirius about Quidditch, Harry whispered to Remus, "It's a long story, but I know."

Remus blinked at Harry, but before having the chance to respond, Harry ducked underneath the table.

"Do not ask." he hissed at Remus. Remus, confused, looked around the Great Hall, looking for something that would scare Harry as much as to degrade himself to jumping under a table.

From under the table, Harry listened to the conversation above him.

"Good morning, Remus, Black, Potter." came Lily's voice, almost snarling the last two words before regaining its kindness, "Is Harry not with you?"

"I swear he was here just a second ago!" said Sirius.

"He must've gone to get his books or something." said Remus. _Thank you!!_ thought Harry.

"Oh." Lily's voice seemed disappointed, "Well, see you later."

Remus peered under the table at Harry once he thought the coast was clear.

"Details. Now."

* * *

_YAY! I really like this chapter!! Okay! Please review!! Reviews make the wheels on the bus go round and round!! They also decrease global warming!! So, if you care about our big ol' Mother Earth, review!! ;P - Yolapeoples_


	6. To Recruit a Seeker

"**Muchas Gracias" to:**

**- MeshiGohiku**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- James' Lily Flower (yeah, I know. Disgusting. ;) )**

**- ultraviolet9 :for the review of Chapter 1:**

**- x-team-jacob-x (Could it be? More Remus fans like me? But I warn you I know kung fu!! jk)**

**- Black Dragin (He does sound like that, doesn't he?)**

**- jadedragon36 (All I have to say is: You're good. Too good...)**

**- Hermione Solo (He is, isn't he?)**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver**

**- rnl1993 :for reviews of Chapters 1, 2 and 5: (I'm so glad you like it!)**

**- LupinandHarry (So very true, but I have an excuse for everything! ;P Read the paragraph after the review-thanking!)**

**- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black**

**- itsasouthernthing**

**- King of the Seas (Do you really think so?? Wow! It's the first time someone's told me that! Thanks so much!!)**

**For their awesome reviews!! There are so many this time!! Thank you all so much!!**

**I do apologize for any OOC-ness you may find, but to come up with a reason for it, I say this: Harry's little journey to the past has actually already disrupted the space-time continuum (-gasp-), just not very much (-phew-), but just enough so that OOC-ness is possible!**

**That literally took me seven seconds to come up with. He he he.**

**We now return to…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"And so… yeah. That's what happened." finished Harry, having just explained the previous night's antics to an attentive Remus and a slightly freaked out Sirius.

"DUDE! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" yelled Sirius, standing up. Remus slapped Sirius hard on the back of the head and his head went plummeting into the table with a deafening crash.

"Owie, owie, owie!" yelped Sirius, rubbing his red forehead.

"Will you be quiet?" hissed Remus. The other students in the room were eyeing them suspiciously, whispering amongst themselves. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. James, who had been discussing something with the professor, looked at them like they had five heads each. Sirius tried to smile meekly and gave James a thumbs up. James rolled his eyes and went on talking to the professor.

"But seriously. How does something like that work?" said Sirius, this time with an "inside voice".

"Don't look at me." said Remus, "All I know is that something bad is going to happen if we can't get Lily to fall for James instead of Harry, since, well, Harry can't exactly exist otherwise."

"Unless James decided to rape Lily or something. That might work." said Sirius in all seriousness. Remus and Harry stared at him, shocked and appalled.

"I was joking."

"Really?" said Harry, "One could have thought differently!"

"Shush." said Remus, indicating James' approach towards them.

"What was all that about?" asked James.

"Um… well, you see I bet Remus here that Harry could beat him in Defense Against the Dark Arts since it's both their favorite subject, but Remus got angry and slapped me in the back of the head." _How does he come up with this stuff?_, thought Harry.

"I didn't hit you that hard! You exaggerated it!" Sirius just stuck out his tongue at Remus in reply, "Oh, real mature, Padfoot."

Classes had ended, and Harry, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was skimming through an insanely large Arithmancy textbook, Sirius was pretending to do his homework but really just filling in random answers, and Harry was relatively paranoid, double-, triple- and quadruple-checking sure that Lily was nowhere in sight. At this point, James entered the common room noisily and sat by them.

"This can _not_ be happening."

"What's not happening?" asked Sirius, perking up at the opportunity to escape "homework".

"Haxley."

"Wait. Haxley as in _our_ Haxley?"

"Yup."

"What's happening with him?"

"More like what happened _to_ him." sighed James, "He's in the Hospital Wing right now. Madam Pomphrey won't tell me what's wrong with him, but it has Slytherin written all over it."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "You're not saying that…"

"Yes. I am saying just that." This conclusion from James caused Sirius to break into a very dramatic, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Remus, looking up from his book relatively annoyed.

"Sorry, Moony. Did we disturb your studying?"

"No one could've been studing with the racket you two are making."

"But wait." said Harry, inserting himself into the conversation at last, "What's wrong?"

"Haxley, the Gryffindor Seeker, is in the Hospital Wing and is incapable of playing in the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game tomorrow afternoon." said James matter-of-factly.

"In other words…" said Sirius.

"We're screwed!" said the two boys in unison.

"And you think the Slytherins are behind it?" asked Remus.

"Well, of course. Who else would curse Haxley square in the back on the day before the big game?" said James. Remus nodded, seemingly considering the situation.

"Well, you could still win technically, right?" said Harry, remembering the Quidditch World Cup game (that hadn't technically happened yet).

"That's almost impossible though! James isn't that good of a Chaser and he's the best we've got." responded Sirius, "Wait. You play Quidditch?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"And next you're going to tell me you're a Seeker, right?" said Sirius.

"Well…"

Lightbulbs went off simultaneously over James' and Sirius' heads.

"There's still time for practice today, right, Prongs?"

"I suppose so."

"WE'VE GOTS US A SEEKER!!" exclaimed Sirius, dragging Harry off towards what could be guessed to be the Quidditch pitch. James followed them, rounding up the other Gryffindor players as they went. Remus stared at the empty space that once were Harry, James and Sirius and thanked the god of Quidditch for the departure of noise before continuing his studying.

* * *

"Should I be doing this?" asked Harry as Sirius threw Quidditch robes at him. James, mistaking this question for nervousness, said, "Don't worry! Just because you're a fifth year doesn't change anything."

Sirius just said, "What's it gonna do? Honestly."

Harry somewhat wished Remus were here to be the voice of reason saying, "Stop! Morons! This could change everything!" That would have probably made it easier to go out on the field and play. It also didn't help that Harry hadn't played Quidditch in almost a year. _Stupid Umbridge..._

"Here goes everything." he sighed as he walked out onto the field later with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

* * *

_Indubitably, Harry, me boy! Mua ha ha! Poor Haxley though. SAVE THE POLAR BEARS; REVIEW!! ;P - Yolapeoples_


	7. To Win a Costly Battle

"**Danke schön" to:**

**-**** MeshiGohiku (More insane non-sence! ****Ha ha ha)**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver (Yay!)**

**- ****MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black (He he he.)**

**- Spongyllama (Thanks!! .)**

**- animaluvr123**

**- James' Lily Flower (Them boys are going to have to come up with some plans, aren't they? Ha ha ha. Thanks!)**

**- BattousaiGrl**

**- LupinandHarry (Poor, poor Haxley. ;P Remus and Sirius rock! As does Quidditch!)**

**- Hermione Solo (The polar bears survive!! Remus is always missing when we need him most, isn't he?)**

**- MagZ86**

**- Black Dragin (Penguins are awesome.)**

**For reviewing! So many in only a day! You have saved so many polar bears! I thank you all, as does the world! ;P**

**Now, without further ado…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"…and James Potter's got the Quaffle, zooming down the field, narrowly dodging that Bludger hit by Slytherin Beater, Bertram Aubrey…"

Harry drifted above the Quidditch field feeling quite uneasy as he listened to the commentary, his eyes darting around for the slightest sign of the Snitch. At least Harry had one advantage; the Slytherin Seeker would no doubt underestimate his abilities. Still, Harry couldn't quite get rid of the feeling that something extremely bad was going to happen.

"…and the score is now 20 points for Gryffindor, 10 for Slytherin…"

Sirius whacked a Bludger at the Slytherin Chaser, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to drop the Quaffle, as he flew over to Harry.

"You going to do anything?"

"Of course I am!" said Harry indignantly, "Let me do my job! The Snitch is hard to find, okay?"

"Well, you better get a move on or you're fired!!" said Sirius in alarm as the Slytherin Seeker started to dive towards something that glinted gold.

"…Wait. It seems that Slytherin has got the Snitch in their sights… and there goes the Gryffindor Seeker…um… Harry? … who is replacing Jonathan Haxley who is currently in the Hospital Wing… and they're neck in neck…"

Harry had dove and caught up to the Slytherin Seeker who snarled at him and narrowed his eyes on the golden target ahead of them. Suddenly, the Snitch flew straight up in a ninety degree angle. The Slytherin Seeker was forced to slow down, but Harry swerved upward without hesitation and continued the chase.

"…and the Gryffindor Seeker takes the lead as James Potter scores another for Gryffindor…"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor spectators, but Harry ignored them, focusing only on the snitch. He focused a bit too much because a Bludger came swooping into view and Harry's eyes widened. Loosening his grip on the broom, Harry swung his body around in, hanging upside down for half a second, before regaining posture.

"…I've never seen anything like that, folks, but the Gryffindor Seeker has gracefully dodged the Bludger sent at him by Audrey! The Slytherin Seeker is back in the race for the Snitch, but Gryffindor's definitely got a lead on him…"

The cheering rose again. Now for the moment of truth. Harry gulped and reached out for the Snitch that flew right in front of him. It was now or never; he knew that. His hand closed around the Snitch…

"HE'S GOT IT!! THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER'S GOT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" roared the announcer.

Harry landed in the center of the field, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team, with the Snitch clutched in his hand firmly, waving it above his head.

"Good job." said James, "I'm impressed." Harry smiled at his father.

* * *

"Get over yourself, Remus!" exclaimed Sirius, pushing a bottle of smuggled firewhiskey on him.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot! For the last time, NO!"

"We beat Slytherin, Moony! Its means for celebration!" whined Sirius.

They were all in the newly decorated Gryffindor common room where all the Gryffindors were celebrating the victory.

"I've got all my reasons not to drink that." replied Remus stubbornly.

"Moony, lighten up! We won! Even when I could have sworn we were going to lose! Good thing we've got Harry!" commented James.

"Hey! Stop giving me all the credit!" said Harry jokingly.

"Alright. Then, I must say, Prongs, that your Chaser skills were quite amazing!" said Sirius, bowing gracefully.

"Same to you and your Beater skills, mate," laughed James, "but if you'll excuse me…" And James was off.

Harry must have looked pretty confused because Remus explained, "Lily must have just showed up."

"Ah. The marvelous Lily-hunt. Now there's a cruel sport if I ever did see one!" said Sirius. The three boys watched from afar the scene that played before them.

James walked over to Lily who had just come in the portrait hole. James said, what they guessed, was hello and Lily looked at him skeptically and said something. James blinked at her in confusion before pointing towards Remus, Sirius and Harry. Lily's face brightened as she saw Harry and ran over.

"Uh oh." muttered Remus. Harry and Sirius shared a look of "Omigosh! NOT HER!"

"Hey Harry." said Lily seductively? Sirius twitched in shock at the tone of her voice.

Harry forced a smile, "Uh… hi?"

"Mind if I talk to you for a second?" Behind Lily, both Remus and Sirius were moving their hands around agitatedly signaling not to go.

"Um… yes?" Lily ignored Harry's attempt at refusal and dragged him away from Remus, Sirius and James who had just walked back over and nearer to where most of the Gryffindors were dancing.

"What's going on?" asked James quietly.

"Something very, very baaaaaad." said Remus. Sirius nodded gravely. James looked confused.

Harry frantically looked for some kind of excuse or diversion to get him away from Lily, but to no avail; Lily had him cornered.

"Um… so?" If he was going to have to talk to Lily, he might as well make it as fast as possible.

"I saw your little stunt today, dodging the Bludger." purred Lily into his ear, once again getting waaay too close for comfort. Harry tried to calm his brain down to look for a solution:

_This is not happening._

_This is not happening._

_This is NOT happening._

_Oh, who the bloody hell am I kidding? HEEELLLPP!!_

"You're smart. I like that in a guy."

_AAH!! STOP IT! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM MEE!!_

As Harry tried to quiet his brain, he let his guard down and Lily's lips came crashing into his. Frozen in shock, Harry couldn't move as Lily continued to kiss him. Remus and Sirius gasped in shock as James looked crestfallen. Of course, it was at this exact moment that the record that was playing snagged, and all the Gryffindors saw Lily and Harry and gasped as well; everyone knew what Lily meant to James, and to have a new kid kissing James Potter's dream girl was simply unheard of.

"NO!" yelled Harry, pushing Lily off of him and running out of the common room. Lily blinked and James, on the brink of tears, retreated to the dormitory. Everyone stayed quiet for a good moment before someone started the music back up again and the party continued.

"Oh shit." said Sirius.

* * *

_Shocking, right? He he he. I hope I wrote the Quidditch game part well enough. But since when did Remus become a sheep? Ha ha ha. If you want to save the demonic flamingos, please, for the love of the universe, review. Every time someone reads this but doesn't review, a flamingo dies, people! A FLAMINGO DIES!! P.S. Anyone who's up for the challenge: Who is Bertram Aubrey? ;P - Yolapeoples_


	8. To Get into Even Deeper Trouble!

"**Arigatou Gozaimasu" to:**

**- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black (I'm not kidding you.)**

**- Lady Padfoot21 for reviews of all the chapters (Thank you sooo much!)**

**- ICanCTheFuture **

**- Black Dragin (Well, what else would one think in such a situation? ****Ha ha ha.)**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (Aubrey; perhaps, perhaps...-evil grin- Sirius is da bomb! Nice username by the way!)**

**- lassie1994 (Correct! He he he. I was too lazy to come up with an original name, but I think it works nicely.)**

**- James' Lily Flower (Trust me. The whole L/H thing is disturbing me as well. It's hard to write! And I just had my last final exam today so chances are I'll keep updating fast!)**

**- LupinandHarry (Lily does need to get a grip on life. So true, so true.)**

**- Someone aka Me (Hard to believe, ain't it?)**

**- TheEmoMoonpie (Will do asap!)**

**- x-team-jacob-x (Funny is my middle name… or at least I wish it was. -sigh-)**

**For all reviewing. So many flamingos saved by the generosity of all of you taking a few seconds to type out a review! Thank you one and all! ;P**

**We now return to…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"HARRY!!" yelled Remus into the darkness around him. He held up his illuminated wand and squinted out into the black, "HARRY!!"

After what had happened, Sirius and Remus knew that they had to do something. The celebration was all but forgotten. Sirius decided to go up and try to help James while Remus went to look for Harry.

Remus looked down at the Marauders' Map. Harry was somewhere outside on the grounds, but in the dark, finding him would be near difficult. He sighed, "He's got to be here somewhere… HARRY!!"

* * *

"Prongs?" asked Sirius to the door of his dormitory that was securely shut, "OI! Prongs! I know you're in there! Are you alright, mate?" Still no response.

"Prongs! You've got to let me in!"

Still nothing.

"Okay, look: I know you're hurt but locking yourself up like this isn't going to help."

* * *

"Lily, _what _was _that_?" asked a tall blonde girl named Jane as she approached Lily at the punch bowl.

"That was me doing what I want." said Lily, "He's dreamy, isn't he?"

The blonde showed a look of disgust on her face, "Lily, he's a fifth year. That's like… two years younger than us!"

"So? He's cute."

"Whatever, but just so you know, Potter's probably up there committing suicide with Black trying to stop him."

"So what? I don't care. Harry's much better than that jerk Potter!" huffed Lily, crossing her arms. The blonde shook her head sadly.

"And yet, here we were all thinking he had a chance." she sighed, "Oh well. Tough luck for Potter with the new kid randomly showing up."

"Well, _I_ think that Harry and I are meant for each other, so you can all stop making up rubbish about Potter and I, and leave us alone."

* * *

Remus continued to trudge along in search of Harry.

"HARRY! Come out! I know you're there! I'm guessing you know about the Marauders' Map!" he yelled out at the dark.

"_Lumos._" came a whisper from behind one of the bushes. Light emerged as did Harry, "Yeah, I know about that."

"Good. You're okay."

"Hardly. Scarred for life's more like it."

"Harry!" said Remus as his eyes widened, looking at Harry's wand hand.

"What?" said Harry, looking at his hand. Was it just him or was it blending in with the forest a bit too much?

"This is bad. This is really bad." muttered Remus.

"Wait. Remus, what's going on?!"

"Come with me." said Remus, pulling Harry by the hand that wasn't disappearing.

* * *

"PRONGS!" shouted Sirius, pounding on the door with his fists, "LEMME IN!!" Now, Sirius was just getting annoyed.

"COME ON, MATE!!" Still no response. If Sirius was quiet, he could faintly here muffled tears.

"PRONGS! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS DOOR UP IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN!!" Still nothing, nada, zilch.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!" roared Sirius, raising his wand.

"Padfoot."

"Eh?" Sirius, being fully prepared to blast the door open, was caught off guard and dropped his wand.

"Padfoot, please. I need to be alone right now."

"Okay, mate." gave in Sirius, "Just don't kill yourself, okay mate?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Where are we going?" shouted Harry.

"Well, first we've got to find Padfoot." replied Remus. Harry took this in. It seemed like a good idea until…

"WAIT! Does this involve going past Lily?!"

"Uh… maybe?"

* * *

"Sirius!" shouted Remus over the partying Gryffindors. Sirius perked up from where he sat on a lonesome chair.

"What's up? Did you find him?" Sirius looked around Remus, "Where is he?"

"He didn't want to come in here with Lily around." whispered Remus urgently.

"Understandable. Where we going?"

* * *

"WHAT?! COME ON!!" yelled Sirius, "We just can't win, can we?" Sirius sunk into the chair. Remus, Harry and Sirius were now sitting in the Room of Requirement. Remus had just explained…

**FLASHBACK**

_"This is bad." muttered Remus for the umpteenth time._

_"Will you stop pacing back in forth and tell us what's so bad?!" said Sirius. Harry sat on one of the chairs and examined his hand under a light. It was a strange sight indeed. His hand would have looked perfectly normal if it hadn't been for the fact that it was nearly transparent._

_"Harry's disappearing." replied Remus, "You know what that means, right?"_

_Sirius and Harry shook their heads simultaneously. Remus sighed._

_"You set your standards a bit too high with that one, mate." joked Sirius._

_"Harry's disappearing which must mean that, well, Lily loves him and not James," said Remus, "which means that Harry's existence is slowly being erased!"_

_Harry and Sirius both looked at Remus wide-eyed in shock._

_"But wait, I can't just disappear, can I?!"_

_"Technically, yes."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"What do we do now?" asked Sirius.

"We get my mum and dad together, that's what!" exclaimed Harry.

"YEAH!" agreed Sirius.

"But what do we do exactly?" said Harry.

"Uh…"

There was a moment of silence as all three boys fell into deep thought over what exactly they would do to get James and Lily together. Not an easy task, mind you, since James had tried nearly everything he could think of during his years at Hogwarts. And if there was one thing James was better at then Transfiguration or Quidditch, it was coming up with ideas, be it pranks or Lily-traps.

"What hasn't Prongs done?" said Sirius quietly.

"What?" said Remus.

"What hasn't Prongs done?" repeated Sirius, "Wait! THAT'S IT! WHAT HASN'T PRONGS DONE!!" Sirius began hopping around the room, cackling with the joy only a mad genius could come close to comprehending. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius continued dancing around the room.

"What hasn't he done, Padfoot?" asked Harry innocently.

* * *

_Yes, it's short. Yes, it's one of those in-between, filler chapters. But yes, there is much more to come! But I remind you people that the giant panda population of Asia is nearing its low numbers, so please, for the love of this bamboo munching teddy bear, please review! Next chapter: The boys' first attempt at getting Lily and James together. ;P - Yolapeoples_


	9. To Rectify an Acronym

"**Xie xie" to:**

**- ****Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (Sirius is so very unpredictable, but James lives!)**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver (That's a good idea. Maybe I'll use it later on. Why didn't Sirius think of that?!)**

**- Black Dragin (I shall make sure that the pandas don't eat you, brave reviewer!)**

**- DeathEaters I think? (o.O?)**

**- Hermione Solo (True, but it would be hard for Sirius, Remus and Harry to pull that one off, wouldn't it?)**

**- James' Lily Flower (I sure hope he doesn't go with the rape thing again. That would be… disturbing…)**

**- TinGirl314**

**- Anber**

**- Lady Padfoot21 (Same here. -sniff-)**

**- LupinandHarry (I try not to think about it. Ha ha ha)**

**- MeshiGohiku (I'm pretty sure he hasn't done any of that minus maybe the marriage proposal. Chances are he's tried that. Poor, hopeless boy.)**

**- snuffles44**

**- Someone aka Me**

**For saving the lives of millions of pandas and reviewing this story! Huzzah! It's funny how many people wanted to know what Sirius thought of. Well, here it comes, peeps!**

**Sorry for the relatively slow update. I had relatives visiting and then an electrician came to our house so my parents had to shut off the internet for two days (whaaaan).**

**We now continue…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing)**

"Operation GJALTOE is a go! I repeat, Operation GJALTOE is a go!" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, we're RIGHT HERE!!" said Remus.

"Oh… right." ceded Sirius, "Well, is everything set up?"

"There really wasn't much to do, but are you sure this is going to work?" asked Harry.

"Of course it's going to work. It has to work! Why wouldn't it work?!" Harry backed away slowly from Sirius who was sure to start foaming at the mouth at any second.

"This isn't going to work." said Remus bluntly.

"MOONY!"

"Well, sorry, but anything that necessitates an acronym like GJALTOE is not going to work." said Remus.

"What does that stand for anyway?" asked Harry.

Sirius sighed impatiently, "Get James And Lily Together Or Else. I wanted it to be Get James And Lily Together Or Else Harry Potter Will Disappear Forever And The Space Time Continuum Will Be Messed Up, also known as GJALTOEHPWDFATSTCWBMU, but Sir Moony Stubborn-pants said that having an acronym that long would be a waste of an acronym."

"And I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes… BUT THIS WILL WORK!!"

Harry had been in the past for an entire week already and he had little hopes of getting back anytime soon. He had to fix what his little time traveling had done, a.k.a. make himself EXIST in the future. That's what Operation GJALTOE was for… or so they hoped.

* * *

"J-James Potter?" came a squeaky voice from behind James, who sat slumped at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. James turned around slowly to see a small, probably second-year girl looking at him.

"Yeah?" he said dully.

"Um… Someone told me to give this to you." she said, handing him a piece of parchment and running away to a group of other second-year girls.

"Eeek!! He talked to meeee!!" exclaimed the girl to her friends.

"Good job!!" squealed the other girls as they began gossiping and walking away. James heard none of this though. Slowly, he unfolded the parchment. On it was scrawled, "_Meet me under the tree by the lake at one this afternoon._" The handwriting looked oddly familiar but the depressed boy paid no attention. He decided to go just for the hell of it.

* * *

"He he he!" cackled Sirius behind his binoculars.

"What _are_ you doing?" asked Remus, sitting down next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table, "Wait. Let me guess. GJALTOE?"

"You're good. Too good." said Sirius, narrowing his eyes at Remus before turning back to his binoculars.

"Whatever. I just hope your stupidity isn't contagious. Prongs is just at the other end of the table and you're using binoculars. Where'd you get those anyway?" asked Remus.

"Borrowed them from a muggle-born third-year." replied Sirius 'innocently'.

"Mm-hm. That's it. Of course." said Remus sarcastically. Sirius just growled at him.

* * *

"L-Lily Evans?" came a voice from behind Lily, who sat at her desk in Charms, trying to see Harry who was sitting with the Marauders on the other side of the classroom, hiding behind a book.

"Hm?" she said, turning around to find a second-year boy standing there.

"Uh… Someone told me to give you this." said the boy, handing her a piece of parchment. She looked at him quizzically, "Shouldn't you be in class?" And the boy ran off.

Lily blinked at the parchment for a couple seconds before opening it and reading, "_Meet me under the tree by the lake at one this afternoon._" She stared at it before her crazy, love-struck-bordering-on-obsessed mind somehow came up with the idea that Harry had sent this to her but had been too embarrassed to give it to her in person. She smiled and looked up as Flitwick started teaching something about an advanced charm of some sort.

* * *

"He he he." cackled Sirius, rubbing his hands together. Remus didn't even look up though his face read, "Idiot." plain and simple.

"What are you cackling about?" whispered Harry to Sirius.

"What do you think?"

"GJALTOE? Is it going well?" Sirius just smiled evilly.

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me." muttered Remus.

"MOONY!" exclaimed Sirius loudly, slamming his hands against his desk. The entire class and Flitwick stared at him. He smiled meekly and said as politely as he could, "Please, Professor, continue!"

Flitwick rolled his eyes and continued. Sadly enough, everyone had gotten used to Sirius' outbursts by now.

* * *

Five minutes to one, James Potter headed out of the Great Hall towards the lake, leaving his friends behind him (or so he thought. They soon scurried after him to hide in the nearby bushes around the lake.).

Five minutes to one, Lily Evans left her friends in the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the lake and to the romantic rendezvous she had imagined all day (or so she thought. Little did she know who she was actually going to run into at the lake.)

"JAMES POTTER?!"

"L-LILY?!"

(Don't say I didn't warn you.)

"Booyah." whispered Sirius.

"Shush." hissed Remus.

"Y-you sent me that note?!" asked James.

"What note?!" asked Lily, "Where's Harry?!"

James took the mention of Harry hard. Built-up anger and rage filled his body. "Oh! So that's why you're here! To snog your stupid Harry!"

Sirius and Remus both looked at Harry and all three shuddered in disgust.

"Well, why are _you_ here, Potter?!"

"I'm here-! Uh…"

"Ha!"

"Well, at least I'm not ga-ga over a stupid new transfer student!" yelled James, "What's he got that I don't anyway?!"

"Everything!" screeched Lily.

Sirius gulped loudly. Remus and Harry stared at him.

"I didn't expect it to get _this_ intense."

"Yeah? Name 'em!" challenged James.

"First of all, he's kind and actually cares about people!!"

"I'm kind!"

"Yeah, like hell you are." said Lily sarcastically.

"How would you know?! All you ever see is me cursing people-"

"YEAH! Because that's all you ever do!!"

"I DO NOT! You just ignore all the times when I'm nice and force yourself to see only the bad stuff!!"

"W-Well," faltered Lily, "Well, Harry's not a show-offy jerk like you are!"

"What?!"

"You're an egotistical prat is what you are! Always ruffling your damn hair and acting like some big-shot!!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"D2." 'coughed' Sirius. Harry and Remus glared at him.

"Be quiet!" they both hissed.

"Fine. You guys don't get any poppety-corn then." huffed Sirius.

"The hair thing is a reflex! I do it when I'm nervous!!" explained/screamed James.

"Yeah right! That's why you're always doing it when I'm around!!"

"Well, sor-ry! You make me nervous!" James clamped his hands over his mouth, most probably thinking, _Shit. I did not just say that!_

Lily was taken aback a bit by what James said before continuing, "Harry's also not such an annoying dunderhead!!"

"WHAT?!"

"All you ever do is show-off and try to ask me out!! It's bloody annoying! I don't think I've ever even had a serious conversation with you my entire time at Hogwarts!!"

James was left speechless for the first time.

"And plus, Harry's twice as hot as you are!!" raged Lily.

Harry knocked his skull into a nearby tree multiple times upon hearing this. Not that hearing his mother call him "hot" wasn't disturbing enough, but other than the blond hair and green eyes, Harry was pretty much an exact replica of his father.

"Well, what about you?!" retorted James, "You'd never even give me the time of day!!"

"Yeah! That's because I'd know that as soon as I did, you'd try to ask me out!!"

"How'd you know?!"

"I would just know!!" shouted Lily before turning and running away. James, his anger dwindling as Lily ran away, stared at her running away and hating himself more and more as she disappeared. Soon, he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Sirius, Remus and Harry stumbled out of the shrubbery. Remus was furious at Sirius.

"How did that work?! She just hates him more now!!" yelled Remus.

"Moony, you most obviously were not paying close enough attention." said Sirius smugly, pointing at Harry, who sat on the ground, staring at his semi-transparent arm.

His entire arm went invisible for an instant, then flashed back to solid and then became semi-transparent again. Remus gawked at it in shock. Sirius crossed his arms superiorly.

"But wait…" said Harry, "Aren't we just back to where we started?"

"Nope!" said Sirius cheerfully, "Something's begun changing in them. That's why your arm flashed solid for an instant!"

"Yeah… but not before going completely invisible!" said an alarmed Harry.

"I think Sirius might actually have a point." said Remus incredulously, "Lily hasn't given up on you yet, Harry, but she's learned something about Prongs."

"That he's not that bad of a guy after all!!" cheered Sirius.

* * *

_What Prongs Didn't Do: Get into an angry yelling match with Lily herself.

* * *

___

_Yay! So there's the boys' first attempt and it wasn't a complete failure!! I honestly think Sirius is a genius. Evil genius perhaps, but a genius nonetheless, despite Remus' critiques. Next chapter: The boys continue to try to get James and Lily together, following with their ideas of what Prongs hasn't done, but will they do it quickly enough to save the space time continuum? Please review, if not for Harry's existence that is already hanging on a very thin thread, but also for the lemurs of Madagascar that are slowly losing their habitats to humans! ;P - Yolapeoples_

_Post Scriptum: Those second-years were just random second-years. No secret meaning or anything back there. As for the familiar handwriting, Sirius wrote it. I originally had that in a different font (Jester vs. Times New Roman, same as the message Sirius wrote on the mirror in Ch. 1), but when I put it on here, it changed back to regular font._


	10. To Give the Cold Shoulder

**Cheers to:**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented ****Hobbit****Ninja (I'm not sure what Sirius does either I'm afraid. All I know is that I agree with you on the evil genius part!)**

**- Alan of Nun :for review of Chapter 3 and fav'ing and everything! YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK!: (In response, my only defense is I just go with what people tell me. -shrugs- Whether it says it in the books that Remus is just a prefect and not Head Boy is beyond me, but I am much to lazy to look it up. :P)**

**- Lady Padfoot21 (It does happen in the movies all that time. Unfortunately, Lily's too infatuated with her son at the mo' -shudders-)**

**- James' Lily Flower (He doesn't act it at all, does he? I guess that's why he's underestimated so much!)**

**- LupinandHarry (Thank you so much for the criticism. I admit that's a great point, but oh well, what's done is done. Remus' comments make my day… and I'm the one writing them!)**

**- lassie1994 (Sirius is pretty dang awesome)**

**- Hermione Solo (The second acronym was my favorite too.)**

**- MeshiGohiku**

**- Black Dragin (I wouldn't want to test it! Ha ha ha.)**

**- Arysani :for review of Chapter 1: (I made Sirius pretty laid back, I suppose. Thank you so much! Harry going back makes it all the more time-warp-y, if that makes ****any**** sense. :) )**

**- CwamBeta (Thank you SO much for offering me advice on what to do in my dilemma!! -exclamation points go on to the horizon)**

**- itsasouthernthing**

**- lovelyloonylunalovegood (I definitely agree with you on that one! By the way, I love your penname. I entertained myself trying to say it five times fast until my mom came in and asked what the hell I was doing!)**

**- pinkyroo (Can do!)**

**For reviewing to the last chapter, To Rectify an Acronym. And to those reading this, for being so patient!! You all rock! Props to blueblackred since they gave me the idea for Remus' plan! Thank you so much! I was stuck on what to do next! Okay! Here goes everything.**

**Once again…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

It was nighttime at Hogwarts and the Gryffindor boys of our story slept soundly in their beds in the boys' dormitory. Or at least most of them did. Harry tossed and turned in his bed.

"No…Sirius…" he muttered in his sleep.

He was dreaming about the Ministry, about the Department of Mysteries. It was more of a nightmare then a dream though.

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed, awake and sweaty. Harry breathed deeply and walked down to the Gryffindor common room where he sat on one of the couches.

"Harry?"

Thinking about a possible Lily attack even with the progress they had made this afternoon, Harry startled himself wide awake. He noticed it was a false alarm as an armchair swiveled around and there sat Remus. Harry looked at him quizzically.

Remus seemed to understand. "I stayed up late reading. Kind of always do, but that's beside the point. What's with you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Reasonable excuse."

There was silence and Remus went to turn back around to his book when Harry said, "What if I told you something really, _really_ bad was going to happen?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised unfortunately. What with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all. I'm guessing you know about him."

"Only too well." said Harry under his breath, before addressing Remus again, "But I mean something really bad."

Harry could tell Remus was trying to follow, but couldn't. Of course, that was understandable. Remus had no idea what kind of fate awaited him.

"What if-"

"No specifics, okay?" said Remus, "You've got to understand by now how much too much information can mess with time."

"Okay." said Harry slowly, "What if I told you that… someone… someone that you trusted was going to betray you and everyone else and cause the deaths of… of…"

Remus motioned that he got it. "Well, I'd probably be kind of sad, but there's always got to be a bit of hope, right?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, after a long time, you sort of meet someone you thought was gone forever and things probably seem a bit better for a time, but then… well… then, that person dies."

"No offense, Moony, but your life sounds like it's going to suck." came a voice from the staircase.

"Padfoot? Couldn't sleep either?" asked Remus.

"Actually, I was going to sneak down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, but what you guys are talking about seems interesting enough." said Sirius as he walked down the stairs and sat on the floor, "So, what's in store for me?"

"Well," Harry looked at Remus, "I can't say any details, but basically what I told Remus at the beginning with the whole betraying thing and then, well, you'll be accused of something you'd never think of doing and sent to…well, Azkaban. Too many details?" Harry asked Remus. Remus shrugged and waved it off.

Sirius looked shocked, but shrugged it off, "It's better than what Minnie predicted during career advice, I suppose."

Harry figured he should continue since Sirius didn't look very happy about his fate, "But it'll get better and you'll meet back with someone you'd… lost touch with and well, meet me. Umm… then after that, you'll be forced back to a place you'd thought you'd never go back to ever again… uh… then… ah…" Harry wondered if he should tell Sirius about his death at the Ministry, a touchy subject for himself, let alone Sirius.

"That's enough." said Remus.

"Aw man." complained Sirius.

_You're happier not knowing._

"Now, we have to sleep." said Remus.

"What? Why? We don't have classes tomorrow!!"

"Yeah, but we've got to continue GJALTOE."

"Yes, Moony! Yes we do!!" exclaimed Sirius in awe at the fact that Remus had accepted the acronym.

Harry laughed. For now, this _was_ enough.

* * *

"Okay. So, this time it's your turn to come up with a plan, Moony." sighed Sirius.

"Good, because I've already thought of one."

"Man, I wanted you to get all freaked out like you do at the full moon because you hadn't thought of a plan yet." said Sirius, snapping his fingers.

"Well, ha to you. And I do not get freaked out."

"Uh, yes, yes you do."

"Enough! Now, let's get moving." ended Remus. Harry and Sirius nodded.

* * *

"Harry?" asked Lily as she caught up to her son and pulled on his sleeve.

"What?" asked Harry in that high-and-mighty tone that completely says "What do you want, you annoying person whom I do not want to be seen with ANYWHERE?!" that gets on everyone's nerves (you all know what I'm talking about), stopping and turning to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Jeez, you sound like my mother." he said and rolled his eyes, "What did you want?"

Lily looked at him quizzically, but assumed in her little Harry-love-filled head that he was simply annoyed because James Git Potter had crashed their get-together. This thought giving her new-found confidence, Lily said cheerfully, "I just wanted to know what happened yesterday. You never showed."

"Oh. _That._" Harry made the last word sound like 'that' had been some tiring chore that no one wanted to do, like digging ditches or something, "Sorry. I didn't feel like it."

"What?" Now Lily was a bit cross about the situation. I mean, the boy had asked her to meet her out by the lake and he didn't come because he "didn't _feel_ like it".

"You heard me." said Harry, turning back around and continuing his way to class holding his books in one hand and balancing them on his shoulder, whistling idly as he went.

Lily stood unable to mouth, her mouth agape, eyes wide and cheeks blushing in fury and embarrassment. She _had_ gotten stood up by a fifth-year after all.

* * *

"Remus!" asked Lily as Remus turned the corner and nearly ran into her.

Looking rather shocked, Remus said, "Yeah?"

"I think there's something wrong with Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… He was so cold and mean to me this morning."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I was wondering if you knew if something bad happened to him lately or something."

"Not that I know of, but I'm just warning you, Lily, that as one of Sirius' best friends, I could tell you that when a guy is mean to you or ignores your presence, that would probably mean he's not interested anymore."

It was now Lily's turn to be shocked. Remus shrugged, "Just thought I should warn you." And they parted ways.

* * *

The mood at lunch that day could be best expressed as depressed. On both ends of the Gryffindor table hung rain clouds: one over James and one over Lily. Harry, Sirius and Remus sat by James. Everyone was quiet as Peter came up and sat down with them in the farthest seat from Harry. Harry closed his eyes tight, telling himself not to blow up. Remus looked at him funny, but decided to let Harry be. The rest of lunch went by in complete silence. Even Sirius restrain himself from making any comments.

* * *

Throughout the day, determined to make Remus eat his words, Lily persisted in trying to make contact with Harry. Despite this, Harry remained strong, pushing her off and acting as cold as he could to his own mother. By the time classes ended, Lily was no where to be found and as the boys did their homework (or at least Remus did, anyway), they saw that their work paid off as Harry arm went invisible, solid and then semi-transparent again.

"Yes! It worked!" exclaimed Sirius happily.

"Yeah, okay, but this is no time for celebration." said Remus.

"Killjoy."

"So what if I am?" asked Remus indignantly, "It's now more than ever that we have to get James and Lily together."

Harry tried to understand how all the pieces were coming together. "Add Lily not thinking James was that bad of a person and subtract her liking me and you get them liking each other?"

"Well, yes. That and we need to give them a bit of a push."

* * *

**TA-DAH! I've finally updated! Well, it seems we're getting somewhere now, aren't we, boys? He he he. Anyway, thanks for reading this and if you felt any emotion (good or bad) while reading this, please review! I'd really love to know what you think!! Also, if you want, please review to save this chapter's endangered species, the bald eagle! Every review counts! (ha ha ha) - Yolapeoples**


	11. To Stick it to the Man

**Lots of virtual cookies to:**

**- Shizune16 (Don't let them get you down!!)**

**- 10****th****Weasley (Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Nice penname by the way!!)**

**- Nenifer121 (Can do!)**

**- James' Lily Flower (That would be hilarious if Harry yelled that, but I guess Remus' whole time-space-continuum thingy-mabobber would be messed up. Ha ha ha.)**

**- MeshiGohiku (I like the way you think! Ha ha ha)**

**- Black Dragin (Sirius is a bit of a nut, isn't he? Yeah, but I guess calling them "eagles with white feathers on their heads" was too complicated of a name. :D)**

**- numchuck- (Thanks!)**

**- Lady Padfoot21 (Same here!)**

**- i-luv-potter78 (I sure will!)**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- LupinandHarry (Ha ha ha. I imagined the exact same thing!!)**

**For all reviewing Chapter 10, To Give the Cold Shoulder. I am extremely happy because this story has broken 100 reviews!! YAY! Last chapter it was at 99, which I stared at for the longest time before going "Oh come ON!". So, yes, thank you all you wonderful people out there who reviewed!! You all rock! And the bald eagles think so too!**

**And a one, a two, a skiddle-diddley doo..**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"Omigosh! YAY!" squealed two six-year-seeming girls as Lily walked past them. Despite her very obvious tragic state of mind and being, Lily asked them what was going on.

"Only like to coolest thing ever since we came to Hogwarts!" replied one girl. The other continued, "There's going to be a dance!! All houses, all years! This is going to be so entirely cool!!"

Lily blinked; she didn't remember anything about a dance, "Where did you hear about this?"

The girls looked at her funny and pointed to a poster that adorned the wall behind them. As Lily continued down the hall, she saw lots of these posters hung everywhere, hastily it would seem as some of the posters were lop-sided. As she gazed at the students who all looked overjoyed at the idea of a dance, Lily had one thought and one thought only, and that was…

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Remus, "WHAT DID YOU **DO**?"

"What?" asked Sirius confused as he looked up at his furious friend who had come storming into the common room, interrupting Harry and Sirius' game of Exploding Snap.

Remus held up a poster announcing the dance and Sirius went, "Ooooh."

Harry looked at the poster in Remus' hand. It read:

"_ATTENTION STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS!_

_GUESS WHAT?! YOU ARE ALL CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE ONE AND ONLY_

_**HOGWARTS DANCE**_

_STUDENTS OF ALL YEARS AND HOUSES ARE INVITED TO PARTICIPATE, BUT THEY MUST HAVE DATES!_

_**TONIGHT!**_

_Want to help? Please sign up in the Great Hall; we need all the hands we can get!"_

"This has you written all over it, Padfoot." said Remus, "And before you say 'where?'", he added when he saw Sirius' face, "It's a FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, "But, Remus, isn't this exactly what we need?"

Remus looked at him quizzically while Sirius grinned and said, "It was Harry's idea."

Remus still looked confused and Sirius enjoyed this temporary moment of being "smarter" than his friend. Harry explained, "You said we needed to give them a push, right? Well, this seems like a perfect opportunity."

"But what about the professors? They'll be on Padfoot's case as soon as word gets 'round!"

"Already a step ahead of you, mate," said Sirius, "Just let me handle it. What are they going to do? Cancel it? They'll have a full-scale riot on their hands! And I intend to make them realize this."

Remus smiled, "How can I help?"

* * *

Lily glared at the poster. _Black, when I get my hands on you…_

Lily was currently taking all her anger she had bent up inside her because of Harry "standing her up" and directing it at Sirius. She stood by the poster as she began to fume more and more. It was pure luck that the poster didn't burst into flames due to the intensity of her fury that she focused on the thing.

Then, something clicked in her head.

"That's it! I'll take advantage of this plot of Black's! I'll get dressed up and go to this stupid thing! Then, I'll drink away my sorrows and party like there's no tomorrow, maybe even seduce a few boys! Then that blasted Harry will see what he missed out on 'cause he didn't _feel_ like it!!" she proclaimed, flames in her eyes.

* * *

As Sirius went off to face off with the teachers or "not let the man get him down" as he put it - which ended up mostly with him being dragged away forcefully by the ear by McGonagall - and Remus, who had always been good at getting people to shut up and listen, went off to the Great Hall to check on helpers, Harry had been given the task of getting James to muster the courage and confidence to ask Lily to the dance. As much as Harry thought that his father must despise him with a burning passion for "stealing" his dream girl, it was understood that there was no one else to do it and somebody had to. Remus and Sirius had been kind enough to lend him the Marauders' Map, but Harry had a pretty good idea where James would be. And he was right.

Harry found James sitting by the lake, looking into its depths in depression. Harry tried to think of something to start a conversation with, planning to ease into the topic of the dance, but ended up blurting out, "Did you hear about the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, but it's not like _I'm_ going." replied James dully.

"That's a shame." said Harry.

"Why do you care?" asked James with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "I suppose you're going with Lily?"

"No."

James looked at Harry.

Harry leaned back on the beech tree. "It's not like I like her or anything. She was the one hitting on me and to be frank, it was quite annoying." he explained, "Not that she's not a good person!" he added quickly in alarm, "I mean, she's great, but she's just not for me."

James continued to blink at Harry.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is she's all yours and that I think you should try again." ended Harry.

There was a pause and Harry prayed that James was going to take his advice.

James finally spoke, half-smiling, "Is it really that obvious that I love her?"

"Yes," laughed Harry, "Yes it is." _And I'm living proof!_

* * *

Lily was pretty proud of herself. She had managed to find this cute, if not sexy, lack dress in her trunk and some green eye shadow that her mom had bought her, swearing that it went great with her eyes. As she held the dress up to herself in the mirror and thought about how to wear her hair, it hit her.

"_…BUT THEY MUST HAVE DATES!_"

Lily looked at the time. 4:00 pm. The dance was in two hours. Who was she going to find that was even the least bit respectable?!

* * *

**Gotta stop it there for now. So there's Harry's idea (each of the boys got a chance to have one, in case you didn't notice). I hope to update really quickly (I just watched Back to the Future again so I'm "re-inspired". :P), and I'm looking up to writing more of this. Please review!! For the sake of… of… (I'm running low on animal ideas!!) THE SEA SPONGES! Yes, that's it! The sea sponges. Okay. Tah-tah for now! - Yolapeoples**


	12. To Get a Date

"**Dhanyavaad" to:**

**- Lady Padfoot21 (Why of course sea sponges! And you have a very good chance of winning that bet!)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented ****Hobbit Ninja (Did I ever tell you that your penname is really long? But so very awesome all that same!)**

**- GrlWithoutAName :for reviews of Chapter 4 (I'm pretty sure they already think Harry's weird.), 6, 7 and 9:**

**- owlreader (I love your penname! :D)**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver (Yup!)**

**- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black (Thanks for the animals!!)**

**- Lucky's Girl :for review of Chapter 1 and the awesome PM: (You rock my socks!!)**

**- James' Lily Flower (The teachers of Hogwarts are simply not cool enough to organize a dance like Sirius can! Ha ha ha. More's a coming!!)**

**- PadfootLover13 (Can do!)**

**- Black Dragin (Hmm… I wonder. Well, sea sponges being in danger of extinction or not, they're sure a whole lot better off with all these wonderful reviews! YAY SEALS!!)**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- LupinandHarry (About the eyeshadow: yeah, I know. I had put this whole thing in there about it, but I found that it wasn't that important, so I took it out. For some reason, Lily's become completely delusional in this fic. The dance is the important part! :D)**

**- 10****th****Weasley (You are an evil genius!! HUZZAH! Anyway, thanks!! And don't those movies rock?)**

**I seriously have the need to declare a group hug right now! Ha ha ha. You all rock!! 'Tis true! As I have now rewatched all the Back to the Future movies, I've decided to play with a few of my (and I can't be the only one) favorite scenes. Don't blame me if the quotes from the movie are wrong; I go with what people tell me, and you should all know by now that I am incredibly lazy.**

**ONWARDS…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"Okay. Now how do we get Lily to accept going to the dance with James?" said Sirius, "Not to be pessimistic or anything."

Him, Harry, James and Remus were all in the Transfiguration courtyard with two hours before the dance and they were pretty sure Lily didn't have a date yet. James looked slightly abashed by his "best mate's" comment.

"Smooth, Padfoot." hissed Remus.

"You could just ask her." suggested Harry innocently. Remus, Sirius and James stared at him. "What?!" he added when he saw the looks they were sending him.

"What if she says no?" asked James, "I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection again."

"You'll never know unless you try!" tried Harry. Remus and Sirius looked at James.

"Oh well. Might as well give it a shot." he said unenthusiastically.

"ATTA BOY!!" yelled Sirius.

* * *

"Okay. Now all you have to do is walk in there and ask her to the dance." said Harry simply. James and him were now standing outside the common room. Remus and Sirius were inside already and checked to make sure Lily was there. She was.

"Okay…" said James slowly and nervously, "What should I say?"

Harry shot him a look that said, "How should I know?!"

"She was obsessed with you less than twenty-four hours ago! What should I say?!"

"Uh…" stalled Harry. _I have no idea!!_ "Just… just say whatever comes to mind!"

James paced back and forth in the corridor, "Nothing's coming to my mind!"

"Merlin, it's a wonder I was even born!" said Harry in exasperation.

"What?"

_I said that out loud, didn't I?_ "Nothing, nothing."

* * *

"Grr… what's taking them so long?!" said Sirius to Remus. Both were pretending to do homework at a table near where Lily was sitting.

"Why do you care?" asked Remus.

"If I do anymore homework, my brain's going to fry!"

"Padfoot, we're pretending to do homework." said Remus impatiently. _Not that he's got any brains worth frying…_

Before Sirius had a chance to retort, James entered the common room boldly and stopped.

"Finally…" mumbled Sirius.

Lily hadn't noticed James' appearance and if she had, she certainly didn't pay any attention to it. Not that any of the boys knew -nor did anyone for that matter-, Lily was currently going over a list of all the boy students at Hogwarts and crossing some off that she didn't consider worthy of taking her to the dance. They went in categories such as, "too young", "too annoying", "been there, done that", "already dating so-and-so", etc.

So engrossed in her rush to find a suitable date, Lily was completely unaware of James approaching her slowly. Meanwhile, Harry had slipped into the common room and sat next to Remus and Sirius.

"Lily, my density has bought me to you."

"What?" Lily looked up at James like he was completely out of his mind, Remus and Harry gaped at him, and Sirius clamped his hand over his mouth in order to retain his laughter.

James' eyes widen as he realized his mistake. He ruffled his hair, cleared his throat and said, "Uh… what I meant to say was…"

"Potter, if you don't mind, I'm busy looking for a date to the dance tonight, so will you hurry it up and leave already?" Harry and Remus looked at each other in alarm; Sirius was too busy trying not to laugh as he banged his fist on the table as quietly as possible.

"Bu… but…" splutter James before whispering unconsciously, "I'm your density... destiny." But Lily wasn't paying attention anymore and James trudged sadly out of the common room.

There was a clang as a door up in the dormitories slammed shut, followed by hysterical laughter; Harry and Remus got up from the table where they now sat alone and followed James.

* * *

Remus and Harry found James on a bench in the Transfiguration courtyard, looking rather… more depressed than before.

"Look, D-James, I-" started Harry, but was interrupted by Sirius running down the corridor yelling, "I'm here! I'm here!"

Remus shook his head disapprovingly, but said to James, "It's not the end of the world. We can still work something out."

"Yeah right, Moony. You heard her; she's not interested in me going with her to the dance at all."

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" exclaimed Sirius. Harry stared at his godfather in shock. "WHAT'S WITH THIS ACTING ALL DEFEATISH?! SO YOU MADE A MISTAKE; WE ALL DO! I SHOULD KNOW! NOW, YOU WILL GO OUT THERE AND YOU WILL GO TO THE DANCE WITH LILY EVANS OR SO HELP ME, I WILL-" Sirius stopped as he realized James was laughing.

"Really, guys, it's okay. She's not interested. It's not that big of a deal." said James as he got up and walked away.

Once he was gone, Remus said, "Never has been a good liar."

"And, hello!" said Harry loudly, pointing to his disappearing arm, "This is a HUGE deal!!"

* * *

"Uh. Harry?"

"Hm?" said Harry as he turned around. When he saw who it was, he felt like screaming. "Lily?!"

"Yeah, um… are you going to the dance tonight?"

Memories of his mother kissing him flashed through his mind as he said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I don't have a date and I thought that since you're new, that maybe you didn't have a date yet and…" Harry tuned out. Actually, a lot of girls had asked him because he was "new".

"Is this some sort of a pity date?" blurted Harry.

"Ah…" Lily faltered, "Okay. I admit it. I don't have a date for tonight and I can't think of anyone else who doesn't have a date other than you and the kid who always eats fruit salad at lunch. Not that there's anything wrong with fruit salad, but he's still so weird, and I know I'm supposed to be super mad at you - and I am - but I really want to go to this dumb thing, but the stupid sign said you had to have a date and I don't have one and maybe we could just go as friends or something; I mean, you don't have to stay with me at the dance or anything, but-"

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You talk really fast."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, what about… I dunno… James? I heard he didn't have a date."

"James… James Potter?!"

"Yep."

"I'd rather go out with fruit salad boy before him." she said bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" _You have no heart!_ "Uh…"

"So you don't have a date?"

"No, but…"

"I'll see you at the dance then!" said Lily before running off.

"Not again…" said Harry before he added, "Remus and Sirius are going to kill me."

* * *

Now, you could say that when Remus and Sirius heard the news, they weren't too pleased, but it wasn't as if they were just going to go "Avada Kedavra" and that was the end of the Boy Who Lived. Instead, they both looked at Harry in an exasperated and exhausted manner that said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Wait a second. What about us?!" said Sirius, "We don't have dates."

"Lily probably didn't consider you respectable enough, Padfoot." replied Remus nonchalantly, "And I already told her I wasn't going."

Sirius shook his head and clucked his tongue, "Moony, Moony, Moony. You are such a social recluse. You'll never get any action by reading in the library!" Sirius especially emphasized the last word to make it sound like it was absolutely absurd that such a place even existed.

Harry just blinked and Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm not going so that I can have time to study the mirror."

There was a moment of silence before Sirius stood up suddenly.

"I… have a plan."

* * *

"Okay," said Sirius as he paced in front of James and Harry who stood side by side, both thinking Sirius had officially gone off the deep end, "I've called you here for a specific reason."

"Padfoot, what's going on?" asked James, questioning why his friend had suddenly requested to meet him outside the castle. Sirius stopped pacing and pointed at James, "DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" He then continued his pacing like an army general in front of his troops.

"As we all know, Harry here has been forced into going to the dance with Lily," James stared at Harry wide-eyed and Harry grinned sheepishly, "but we also know that Harry does not want to go to the dance with her but would prefer she go with James. And so she shall!"

"But, Padfoot, how can she go with me if she's already going with Harry?"

"She wants to go with you, Prongs; she just doesn't know it yet."

"Padfoot, your logic makes about as much sense as History of Magic."

Sirius stopped pacing, shrugged and said, "Alright. So I suggest we use Polyjuice Potion to make you," He pointed at James, "look like him," He pointed at Harry, "and problem solved."

James and Harry looked at each other and nodded. It sounded like a good enough plan at the time.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it. Sirius' whole thing was supposed to be anti-climatic.The dance itself is next (or I think it should) and it'll probably be up soon because I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as I'm done posting this one. Please review! FOR THE SEALS!! -Yolapeoples**


	13. To Fight in the Name of Love

"**Tack sa mycket****" to:**

**- Lady Padfoot21 (That was definitely cruel and unusual on Lily's part.)**

**- jazdi909 (OF COURSE! :D)**

**- theilsanne (Thanks so much!!)**

**- owlreader (Your penname is awesome! And can do!)**

**- MizDisguise (I totally know what you mean! Thanks!!)**

**- 10thWeasley (Well, without you, I probably wouldn't have thought of that line! Thanks so much!! For the teethbrushing idea too! Ha ha ha.)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented ****Hobbit Ninja (Killing Harry didn't seem like that good of an ending! Ha ha ha. The length of your penname makes it so cool though!! But it's funny because I always copy and paste it from the email alert to here and the "Ninja" part is always highlighted in blue for some strange reason. About the catfish, the world may never know. :D)**

**- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black (When do Sirius' plans ever come out perfect? Good luck with your Biology major!!)**

**- PadfootLover13 (I am so using that idea! He he he. Thanks!!)**

**- James' Lily Flower (I dunno if I can handle Lily kissing Harry again -shudders-. Ha ha ha.)**

**- LupinandHarry (I think I might be traumatized if I have to ****write**** that. I sure hope that doesn't happen!! Updating!! :D)**

**- Lucky's Girl :for reviews of Chapters 2 (Remus knows all! Well, maybe not all, but most at least. Ha ha ha.), 3 (I thank you for reviewing it! :D), 4 (That whole "fictionally walks on" made me laugh, and as far as fav characters come by, you didn't do that bad! ;P) and 5 (Dead Sirius isn't my fav either.):**

**- Black Dragin (It might be kind of difficult to bring the whole library, but hey, they ****are**** the Marauders. Ha ha ha. That's a great idea, but do you think it's fair to prank my own reviewers? :D)**

**- Someone aka Me (-begins dancing around the room in joy- Someone got it! Someone got it! Someone picked up the problem with the plan!! I give you props for proving yourself to be a true Harry Potter fan!!)**

**Ha ha ha. Wow. So many wonderful reviews! How I love you all!! I give shout outs to those who have helped me with this story!! You all make this worthwhile!! Oh, before I start the chappie, about the song "Juliet" being in here, I've been listening to it a whole lot recently for no reason at all, that and Thriller (I have the strangest Ipod in THE WORLD!!). It belongs to LMNT or whoever owns them, not me or the Strange Brothers, a creation of my imagination… unless they exist… then I don't own them either. GAH! And I know the song had NOTHING to do with the '70s. DON'T SUE ME!! takes deep breaths I'm okay.**

**Here we go again…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**by Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"You can not be serious." said Remus after he had heard of Sirius' plan. Before Sirius had the time to make a comment about his name, Remus continued, "Honestly, I don't understand how you people could have possibly passed your OWLs. Polyjuice Potion takes forever to make, one of the ingredients being lacewing flies stewed for twenty one days, and we've got…half an hour. Plus, the ingredients are hard to come by and I will not allow you to steal anything," added Remus hastily, guessing what Sirius could possibly be thinking of, "You're simply going to have to think of something else." And with that, Remus turned his chair around and continued his reading of this extremely ancient - if not dusty - book he had somehow unearthed at the library. As Sirius tried to argue with Remus, Harry and James just decided to give up.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry as he slumped onto a nearby chair.

"I have no idea." said James, defeated.

"I've already told you there's nothing I can do. I know this is important, but it's impossible to make Polyjuice Potion that fast!" said Remus as he stormed up to the dormitories to escape Sirius' pestering.

"Grr…" grumbled Sirius as he sat down opposite James and Harry, "Whoa."

Father and son blinked at the black haired boy.

"You have no idea how similar you two look."

Harry looked at James. _How many times have I heard that?_ James looked back at Harry.

"But he's blond." said James.

"Thank you, Sir Points-Out-the-Obvious-a-Lot." said Sirius, "But I'm just thinking that maybe there's a way around this whole potion mishap."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Harry.

* * *

After some Transfiguring - something that for once they didn't have to ask Remus for help on, James being the top of that class -, Harry found himself looking down on his father who now had blond hair, green eyes and looked like a fifth-year. He didn't need a mirror to guess that he himself was back to jet black hair with a pair of new hazel eyes and the height that he would probably achieve naturally in about two years.

Sirius was inspecting them. Closing one eye and making a square with his thumbs and index fingers, he looked from Harry to James to Harry and back to James.

"Wait a second. Something's not right. I don't remember Prongs having a scar on his forehead." Harry's eyes widened; he'd forgotten about his scar too, for what was probably the first time in his life.

"Great." said James flatly, "I have no idea how to get rid of that."

"I don't think there is a spell for that." said Harry sheepishly. _Even in my time…_

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sirius' head.

"Of course!" said Sirius, running over to one of the desks in the abandoned common room and rummaging for something. Five seconds later, he came back with an inked quill in his hand.

"Okay, so this may not stay on too good, but it'll have to do." he said, approaching James and drawing a lightning bolt on his forehead while James stood there in bewilderment.

"So that settles that," said James looking up as if trying to see his forehead, "but what about Harry?"

"Just give me a sec." said Sirius as he vanished up to the dormitories. Harry and James stood there waiting as they heard yelling - probably Remus - before Sirius came back downstairs.

"That guy," meaning Remus, "has got to chill out." said Sirius.

"He's just stressed out. The full moon was just a few days ago." shrugged James. Whipping around to face Harry, he added quickly, "Not that that means anything." Harry just blinked at his father/himself until he remembered James didn't know that Harry knew about Remus. Which made sense since there was no way he could have found out, other than being from the future of course. "Or did you mock him again about girls and the library, Padfoot?"

"Anyway…" said Sirius quickly, pulling out a small tube of skin colored stuff, "I've found a solution."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"That, my friend, is cover up!" exclaimed Sirius joyfully. Harry and James obviously still did not comprehend. "It's a Muggle thing."

"Okay…" said James slowly as Sirius put some of the strange stuff on Harry's scar.

"And _voila_!" said Sirius, "Prongs, meet Prongs! Harry, meet Harry!"

* * *

James - yes, it was James not Harry though he sure did look it - shifted nervously. He looked up at the clock and swallowed; it was almost eight. From across the room, he saw Sirius and Harry give him encouraging thumbs ups. Sirius had one of his many followers with him and Harry, who had been too busy what with trying to act like his father, was dateless; Sirius had somehow gotten him in though.

"Hi Harry." came a cheerful voice. At first James didn't react until he remembered he was Harry… then he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh. Hi Lily." he said, turning to face her. She was wearing a black dress and - luckily - had opted for a darker color eye shadow.

"Um…" said James and Lily at the same time. Both blushed and stammered very similar "Please, you first."s. Sirius leaned back on his chair and let his head hang back, "They are so hopeless."

Harry chuckled, "I hope not. For my sake."

"Ladies first; I insist!" said James.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for going with me. To the dance, I mean."

"Uh, no problem." he said, raising his hand to ruffle his hair, but stopping himself midway and pretending to scratch his cheek as a cover-up. Sirius and Harry, who had held their breath watching James almost complete this action, sighed in relief.

"What were y-" Lily's question was interrupted by a loud voice from the front of the Great Hall.

"Okay! Welcome to the dance everybody!" announced Sirius from where he stood where normally Dumbledore would give his Welcome-Back-To-Hogwarts,-Forbidden-Forest-Still-Off-Limits speeches. "First up tonight, the Strange Brothers!"

"Hey Juliet! … Hey Juliet! …" started the band, "Hey I've been watching you. Every little thing you do. Every time I see you pass in my Potions class, makes my heart beat fast. I've tried to owl you twice, but I see you roll your eyes…"

James and Lily stood there dumbly as everyone else started heading to the dance floor. Then, James seemed to regain some kind of intelligence and grabbed Lily by the arm, pulling her outside.

"Thanks." she said once they reached the quiet of the school grounds.

"No problem… again." he replied.

"Um, you were saying?" asked Lily.

"Oh… uh, well I was going to suggest going for a walk, but…" James' voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"A walk sounds nice." said Lily shyly. James brightened.

"Okay then." And they started their walk around the lake.

Sirius and Harry, who had stalked the couple to the doorway, went, "Yeeeeees." in victory, especially when Harry saw that his arm was very slowly, but steadily, becoming more opaque.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to give them some privacy, right?" said Harry.

"Who do you take me for? Moony?!" replied Sirius and that response was satisfactory enough as the two followed James and Lily who were beginning to disappear in the distance.

* * *

Harry and Sirius soon found out that the couple discussed everything and nothing and, in general, enjoying each other's company. After a while, they eventually reached the old beech tree and decided to sit down and gaze out over the lake.

"It's funny; I usually come here to think and blow off steam." said Lily, laughing a bit.

James gaped at her, "You're kidding; I do the same thing!"

They looked at each other in surprise and their gazes interlocked for more then a few moments. They suddenly noticed how close together their faces were, but neither pulled back, merely blushing instead. Slowly, they got closer and closer. Harry and Sirius, from their brilliant hiding place behind a nearby bush, held their breath and waited for the evident snogging moment before something came crashing through the brush not far from Sirius and Harry. Something… or someone.

As if the crashing noises hadn't been enough for James and Lily to jump away from each other, the thing/person let out an enraged scream, "YOU!!"

Harry inhaled quickly when he realized who it was; it wasn't the first time he had heard that infuriated voice. _SNAPE?!_

The Slytherin walked towards James and Lily rather sloppily when Sirius went in a low, growling voice, "Drunken bastard."

Then, Harry let out a small scream of pain and grabbed his arm. Sirius looked at him in alarm.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"No." he responded between heavy breaths.

"SEVERUS?!" exclaimed Lily as Snape grabbed her by the arms.

"Lilllly," he slurred drunkily, "what are you doing 'ere with 'im?"

James, furious at Snape's untimely interruption and at how he was treating Lily, got up in a flash and made to move towards Snape.

"Don't move, you." slurred Snape. Lily shrieked as he tightened his grip on her arms painfully.

"Let her go!" said James in a voice unlike his own, much deeper and more authoritative than normally. He ran at Snape, temporarily forgetting magic in his fury. Snape replied to this action by throwing Lily to the ground, who let out another shriek, taking out his wand and muttering, "_Depulso_."

James was instantly thrown back, colliding with the beech tree with a thud.

"Severus, what are you doing?!" screamed Lily. She understood that he wasn't very kind to James and the Marauders, but she had never known him to be violent to new students.

"Lillly." he slurred, again grasping her, but this time pulling her close to him.

"Merlin! You're drunk!!" she shrieked as she got a whiff of his breath, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

James, half-recovering from his collision with the tree, stood up and cracked his neck. Oh was Snape ever going down. James prepared to attack the Slytherin by pulling out his own wand when an arm shot out from a bush, grabbing his wand hand.

"Wait! D-James! She's going to think you're me!" exclaimed Harry, to whom the arm - the solid one - belonged too, panting, as he climbed out of the bush.

"He's right, Prongs!" said Sirius, he too coming out of hiding.

Without questioning the presence of his friends, James nodded; they were right after all. He pulled Harry in front of him and whispered, "_Finite_."

Harry looked at his father and found that he was back to his normal appearance, minus the ink scar, which James soon wiped off his forehead with his sleeve. Harry, in turn, rubbed furiously at his scar, removing the Muggle make-up. He also noticed that he was either becoming used to the pain in his arm and chest or the pain was lessening little by little.

"Snape!" roared James, wand at the ready. Harry and Sirius ducked out of sight again.

Snape turned away from Lily and after the realization of who stood in front of him hit his intoxicated brain, he bellowed, "POTTER!!"

"P-James?!" asked an astonished Lily. She tried struggling free of Snape's grip, but the greasy-haired Slytherin was stronger than expected; she screamed, "James, help me. Please!"

"Get your damn hands of her, Sniv."

"Who's going to make me?" growled Snape.

"I said: Let. Her. Go." said James, his voice lowering an octave with each of the last three words as Lily continued to thrash around, her eyes looking pleadingly at James.

Snape started, "_Sectums_-" when James ran up and punched him in the gut with his non-wand hand. And he punched him hard. Very hard. Snape's eyes widened at the impact and then he toppled over, out cold. James still stood his fist outreached, until Lily spoke quietly, "J-James?"

He rushed over to her, "Lily, are you alright? He didn't hurt you or do anything to you, did he? Lily, I'm so sorry. Tonight, well, that was me, not Harry. Harry only accepted going to the dance with you so that I could pretend to be him and take his place because -"

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And she kissed James passionately and James, of course, kissed back.

* * *

**YAY!! That's all I really have to say. Just YAY!! and ugh, gotta go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Review please!! I know you all love the James and Lily fluffiness!! Review or I will throw pillows with bombs in them at you in my sleep. Good night! - Yolapeoples**


	14. To Want to go Home

"**Dank u wel****" to:**

**- ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood (thanks! And I still love your penname!!)**

**- 10****th****Weasley (I wouldn't throw a bomb at you; you've helped me too much! I had to make Snape come back! It was… I dunno… just too good of an opportunity!)**

**- callie258 (I'm glad you like it!!)**

**- PadfootLover13 (Well, your advice was genius! Can do! :D)**

**- Lucky's Girl :for review of Chapter 6 (Polar bears are awesome! And so is Quidditch! Ha ha ha. Thanks!):**

**- Black Dragin (Of all the Marauders, the only one who could possibly have make-up would be Sirius. Ha ha ha. I like the way you think!)**

**- jazdi909**

**- LupinandHarry (All the right ingredients! Thanks!!)**

**- Someone aka Me (You were the only one who realized and I was afraid of getting yelled at because of it! Ha ha ha. Thanks!)**

**- James' Lily Flower (It also gives Snape another reason to despise Harry other than his dad stealing 'his' girl! More is coming!! :D)**

**- Allergic-to-Sunlight (I've slept! From nearly two in the morning 'til nine fifteen when my brother came in my room and poked me on the head which, let me tell you, freaked me out quite a bit. Can't let you twiddle your thumbs too long, can we now? By the way, I love your penname!!)**

**Thank you all so much!! I really love writing this story and you all make it worth it!! Unfortunately, I believe this story is drawing to a close. I'm guessing this is going to be the second to last chapter, but I wanted to know if you would care for me to write a sequel (which I've started thinking about a lot more than is healthy). If you think it's a good (or bad) idea, please tell me in your review!!**

**And… ACTION!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"MOONY!" hollered Sirius as he ran through the portrait hole, nearly tearing the Fat Lady down had she not swung open fast enough, followed by Harry, "MOONY! WE'VE DONE IT!!"

"I EXIST!" yelled Harry in as much euphoria as his godfather despite the fact that they had left the dance early.

"So it worked?!" asked Remus, astonished and happy, standing up from the desk where he had been sitting.

"Yes!" said Sirius before describing the night's activities in an animated and fast manner to Remus. Taking the opportunity that they were both distracted, Harry took out a small white envelope from his pocket and slipped it quickly into Remus' bag that sat on the desk. _Sorry, Remus, but this is the right thing to do._

Only a few hours earlier, before the dance, before they had any assurance of success, Harry had written a letter to Sirius and Remus about nothing else but the future. Beneath the date, the letter began:

_To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,_

_Hopefully, by the time you read this, things with my dad and mum have been set straight and I'm back in my time. I just have to tell you both something very important:_

_Do __**not**__ trust Peter Pettigrew. Do __**not**__ make him my dad and mum's Secret Keeper. __**He**__'s the spy for Voldemort. Trust me on this one._

_Sirius, in June of 1996 you will be killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster._

_Your friend,  
__Harry Potter_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Remus who proudly said, "I figured it out. The mirror, I mean. Looking back at it, it all makes sense actually." Sirius and Harry blinked at him. "Okay, well, I was doing some research and it turns out that these mirrors were most likely made out of the same material of some Mirror of Erised." Harry gaped, but neither Remus nor Sirius saw this as Remus continued, "So, in turn, I looked that up and I found a picture of it. All I could really figure out about it was from the inscription at the top that was, funnily, written backwards. 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'. Harry, what are you looking at me like that for?"

"Uh, well, let's say I've had personal experience with the Mirror of Erised," said Harry before admitting sheepishly, "but I never figured out what it said on it."

Remus looked at Harry, eyebrows raised, and Sirius tried not to laugh, "Its okay, Harry, when it comes to outsmarting people, Moony's pretty good at it."

"Anyway, I think these mirrors have a lot more uses than talking to each other during detention, time travel for example. By the way, Padfoot, where'd you and Prongs dig these things up?"

"We… uh… 'borrowed' them from Filch." Remus shook his head exasperatedly and Sirius continued, "What?! It's not like he has any friends to talk to!"

"You two never cease to amaze me. But anyway, I've got a theory on how they work. I'm guessing by the Mirror of Erised, that they work on desire. To control the mirrors' time travel ability, one must really want to go somewhere to a time or a person, like how Harry got here, wanting to see Sirius."

"So, it's really simple then." said Harry.

"In theory, yes."

"Well, when should we experiment?" asked Harry just before Sirius' stomach let out a growl.

"I'm guessing after dinner." laughed Remus as Sirius looked at his friend like he was going to tackle and strangle him. Remus slipped Harry's mirror from the future into his bag and slung it over his shoulder and the three went to the Great Hall in search of food.

* * *

Leaving the festivities in the Great Hall with full stomachs, Remus, Sirius and Harry wandered out onto the grounds. Sirius and Harry double-checked that there was no one around as Remus reached into his shoulder bag to pull out the mirrors. When he did so, though, something else fluttered out of the bag. A white envelope fell softly onto the ground. Remus bent down to pick it up, confused on what it was, until his eyes widened in realization.

"HARRY!"

Harry and Sirius, who were coming back from their inspection of the surroundings, jumped at the sight of an angry Remus Lupin. Seeing what Remus was holding in his right hand made Harry become very interested in the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Remus. Sirius blinked at the envelope questioningly and Harry shifted uneasily.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"It's about the future, isn't it? Information about the future?"

"You'll find out when you read it."

Sirius looked back and forth from his long-time friend to his future friend, trying to insert himself into the conversation.

"I warned you about this, Harry. The consequences could be disastrous!"

"You've got to take that risk! Your lives depend on it!" said Harry, looking meaningfully at Sirius. Sirius just blinked with an expression that said, "Me?"

"No. I'm not going to accept the responsibility." And with that, Remus tore the envelope and its precious contents in half, in fourths, in eighths… as Harry looked at him in shock as he did this.

"Remus! NO!" cried Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius stepped in front of his godson, grabbed him by the shoulders and lowered his head so that he was on eye level with him, "I know you're trying to help and I know that what Remus is doing seems unfair, but he's right."

"Sirius, you don't get it! You're going to-"

"Harry, what's important is that you make it back." said Sirius in about the most serious tone Harry had seen him use all week. Remus handed Harry the mirror that had brought him here and said, "I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't worry about it. I get it." said Harry, trying to smile. Truth was, he felt like he was going to break down crying, something he didn't especially want to do in front of his future professor and godfather. But he had realized that this was probably the last time he was ever going to see Sirius... and the rest of the Marauders the way they were before all the war stuff. And this realization made him quite sad until…

_Yes, that's it!_ Harry beamed at Sirius and Remus. He was going to go back before he left for the past, before Sirius died! Then he could stop it, right?

"Well thanks for everything, guys." said Harry, smiling. Sirius and Remus smiled back.

"Thank you. This week has probably been the most fun I've had yet this year!" said Sirius, "See ya in the future!"

"Yeah, see you in about 15 years." said Remus.

Taking one last look at the two in front of him, Harry looked down at the mirror in his hands. _Take me to Sirius' death_, he thought with all of his heart, squinting his eyes. When nothing happened, Harry thought, _Please?_

And then everything happened… again.

* * *

**Another chapter! It's rather short compared to the last chapter, but that one was just plain super long. Anyway, please review!! If you want a sequel, do tell me because I'd really like to write one (if not two, like the Back to the Future movies!). Oh and I officially must say that I was not lazy in this chapter and searched the far depths of the internet for Sirius' death date. All that turned up was June 1996. The Mirror of Erised was a stroke of genius I got while diving into a swimming pool. I ended up doing a belly flop because I thought of it in midair, but it was worth it! Again, please review!!**


	15. To Save a Friend

**A Last Round of Applause** **to:**

**- Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets (That would give me a headache too. Mostly because I would start slapping myself on the forehead going "This. Is. Not. Right!" Ha ha ha.)**

**- 10thWeasley (Thank you so much! -sheepish- I didn't know my story was that good! Yeah, the "Great Scott" thing gets me too. I'll use that in the sequel for sure! (it ****is**** the last line in the second Back to the Future movie!) My one question is what did Scott do that was so great? ;P)**

**- ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood (HERE IT IS! :D)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (All I know is that belly flops make your tummy get all red and it huuuuuurts. Don't worry about the reviewing! It's awesome that you reviewed to Chapter 14! I've been denied the privilege of reading books by my mom (for the reason that I read too fast. laaaaame.) so I've had nothing better to do than update!)**

**- harry-potters-sister (I glad you love it!! The Lily kissing Harry thing disturbs me too.)**

**- PadfootLover13 (I want to scream: I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK IT'S AWESOME! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! and also, you're good… too good. Ha ha ha. By the way, I read your profile and you wrote that my Chatroom fic was your favorite story! Thank you so much!! -endless exclamation points- No! Not hate mail!! Ha ha ha)**

**- James' Lily Flower (Remmy is to smart for his own good. This is the last chapter. -snif- But I'm writing a sequel!!)**

**- Clouds of Sapphire**

**- Black Dragin (It would be cruel and unusual, wouldn't it? Ha ha ha. I'm glad you liked the please part. I laughed writing it.)**

**- LupinandHarry (Last chappie here! But with a definite sequel!)**

**- HaleyPotter1994 (I am going to do a sequel! I can just see Ron and Hermione looking at Harry like he has temporarily gone completely insane… :D)**

**- Someone aka Me**

**-wait for it- … -wait for it- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! It's the last chapter of the story!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Well, - not that I haven't said this enough yet - I hope you will be glad to know that I ****will**** be writing a sequel! Writing this has been too much fun for me to stop here!! Everybody reading this: YOU ALL ROCK SO HARD!! And wow, the first Microsoft Word page of this is all review replies, disclaimer and title stuffs… wow…**

_Author's Note: You've got to give credit where's its due. I've attempted to mark all the direct quotes from the books, but you all know which lines aren't mine. I claim no rights on these as they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling._

**For the last time…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

The same blinding light from last time blurred Harry's vision as he felt the same spinning sensation. Then, everything went still and dark. Harry blinked so that his eyes adjusted to the lighting when he heard a familiar voice yell, "_Dubbledore!_"

Harry spun around and noticed he was on some sort of balcony over looking the room with the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He looked down on the scene below him, his mouth agape.

He saw himself, who was struggling to help Neville, ask, "What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry from the past watched as present-time Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. _(Author's Note 1)_ Harry remembered what he had been thinking about when he had seen Dumbledore appear - that they were saved - and kicked himself for how wrong that thought had been.

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _(1)_

Knowing what was about to happen, Harry racked his brain trying to find a way to stop it. Then, he remembered what Hermione had said during their third year, _"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time. … Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"_ And Harry knew his other self would see him if he just came barreling out to save Sirius. How was he going to save Sirius anyway? _Argh! I need more time!_

But unfortunately, it was too late. Harry looked down on the scene that had haunted his dreams.

The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch… _(1)_

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Harry wanted to yell out, but restrained himself. Harry held back tears and breathed deeply as he saw Remus grab his other self around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry -"

"We can still reach him -"

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."_(1)_

Harry kicked the stone barriers of the balcony in frustration. Pain shot out from his foot, but he didn't care. He hadn't been able to save Sirius… for the second time.

"He hasn't gone!" His other self was struggling to get away from Remus, determined to save Sirius. "SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared present-time Harry, "SIRIUS!" _(1)_

Harry couldn't watch anymore; he turned away from the balcony's edge. That is until he heard Remus cry out, "Harry - no!"

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed the other Harry, "SHE KILLED HIM - I'LL KILL HER!" _(1)_

Harry whipped around just in time to see himself run after Bellatrix into the Brain Room. Knowing what was about to happen in that other room, he decided it was safe to come down from the balcony.

Still hating himself for not rescuing Sirius, Harry climbed down from the balcony, hoping not to cause too much confusion when the others saw him, but he did need a way back to Hogwarts.

"Harry?!" exclaimed Remus when he saw him approaching. Not knowing quite what to say, Harry found it best to stay quiet. Remus' eyes widened at Harry as Tonks went, "Harry?! Didn't you just-" She pointed to where the other Harry had run.

Remus looked at Harry and then at Tonks before he went, "I get it. Don't worry about it, Tonks."

Tonks blinked at Remus and Harry before shrugging and going to help Kingsley who was on the floor, obviously in pain from whatever Bellatrix had shot at him.

Neither Remus nor Harry said a thing to each other.

* * *

After having hid from the Ministry officials who came in to discover the Death Eaters the Order had managed to capture, knowing that they had probably seen his other self and Dumbledore in the other room and were bound to ask questions, and catching a ride on the portkey to Hogwarts Remus had gotten his hands on from the officials by saying something or another about having to meet Dumbledore, Harry found himself back at Hogwarts. He quickly escaped Remus and ran up to the dormitories without running into anyone he knew. He stood, back against the wall, by the door to his room, waiting for his other self to be whisked off to the past. He heard himself say loudly, "Sirius Black!" and a blinding light followed. After this, he thought it safe to go in and sure enough, he was once again the one and only Harry Potter.

He sat on his bed and shook his head. How could he have let this happen again? How could he have not saved Sirius again?! Harry laid down on his bed, face to the ceiling, and closed his eyes before he heard a knock at the door. Realizing that he had left the door open, he shot up into a sitting position and saw that it was Remus who had knocked on the door frame and was blinking at him.

"Harry, I-"

"Rem-I mean, Professor Lupin?" Harry corrected himself.

Remus shook his head, "Remus, please, Harry."

"Okay?"

"Well, I just had two things to say."

"Let me guess, you're mad that I came back early?" said Harry simply.

"I wouldn't say mad exactly, but surprised at least." said Remus.

"I came back early to save him… and I couldn't." said Harry, defeated and sad.

"I figured as much. But you did save him."

Harry looked at the older version of one of the people he had just spent the week with like he had just gone off the deep end before his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw someone else come to the doorway of his room.

"Hey Harry. How was the past?" said Sirius as he stood there looking just like he had before going through the veil. Sirius could have just asked Harry how the weather was on Mars and Harry would have been less shocked.

"S-Sirius? You're alive?!" asked Harry in bewilderment.

"Of course I'm alive." said Sirius. Remus just tried not to laugh.

"H-H-How did you… H-how…" stuttered Harry, "But you went through the veil! I saw it. I saw it twice!"

"Funny thing that veil." mused Sirius.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" said Remus, looking at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Now that is just cruel, Moony." said Sirius, before pulling something out of his pocket. It looked like a vest, but it reflected in the light.

"Remember that gold statue of the wizard?" said Remus trying to explain. Harry blinked before remembering the gold statue in the Ministry that had reflected the Killing Curse Voldemort had sent at him.

"Okay…" said Harry slowly, "But how did you know?!" He was determined to figure this out.

Remus smiled and pulled something out of his pocket; nothing other than the letter Harry had written 15 years ago and that had been torn up, but now looked totally intact.

"After all that lecturing about not screwing up future events and the space-time continuum…"

"Well, we didn't read it, but after what happened with your parents, and Peter. After I met up with Sirius again-" Sirius interrupted Remus and concluded, "Yeah, well, we figured, what the hell."

Harry laughed at this before they all heard footsteps in the common room.

"Well, I'm supposed to be dead. So I best be going." said Sirius.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" asked Harry in alarm.

Sirius replied thoughtfully, "Hmm… I don't know. I was thinking about checking up how this all ends…" He held up the second mirror.

Harry couldn't say he was overjoyed by this. He had just gotten his godfather back; he didn't necessarily want to see him go. But seeing the circumstances, he replied, "Well… good luck. And if you get a chance, look me up."

Sirius smiled and embraced his godson one last time. Remus leaned against the doorway and chuckled.

"See you in the future!" said Sirius. He winked and then disappeared in a flash of light.

…**to be continued…**

* * *

**You should all know that it took me a long time to figure out how Sirius would fake his death. Of course it didn't help that the book wasn't too specific on whether Bellatrix or the veil had killed Sirius; I went with Bellatrix. At first I was just not going to say how he did it, but I thought that was unfair. So I went the Back to the Future way. Okay, well, review! And see you in the sequel!! I'll post a small announcement chapter on this story saying that I've posted the first chapter of the sequel so that Story Alert will work! Toodles! - Yolapeoples**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**YO YO YIGGITY YO! THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE CONTINUATION OF HARRY'S BACK TO THE FUTURE ADVENTURES - A.K.A. THE SEQUEL! - IS UP! SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, GO TO MY PROFILE, SCROLL DOWN AND CLICK ON ****BACK TO THE FUTURE 2!****!! HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!!**

**- Yolapeoples**


End file.
